


Faith Won

by JHTR



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comics), Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Comeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Glory Hole, Humiliation, Incest, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Pegging, Public Sex, Sexual Slavery, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:05:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JHTR/pseuds/JHTR
Summary: Faith won the fight with Buffy. She woke up from the coma in time to stop Buffy's plan and The Mayor ascended. He now runs Sunnydales. Faith is given Buffy and the rest of the scoobies as a gift. Pure smut with no redemption planned. Just Faith training and using the Scoobies as sex slaves.





	1. Faith's House

**Author's Note:**

> Pay attention to the warnings and summary. This work touches on things that should never ever be done in real life. I do not condone it. The "underage warning" refers to characters who are 16 years old or older (despite the fact that this is an extreme fic, I refuse to go younger than that). This is all fantasy and not real life. Do not read if you have any issues with that. That said, I do hope some enjoy this. Please leave feedback.

Faith walked into her new house on Revello Drive. She had a choice of any house in Sunnydale. Any mansion. Any penthouse. Hell, The Mayor could get a new one built just for her. But this house had meaning. This was Buffy’s house. Some will say it still is. After all, the blonde slayer was still living there. Faith even had the address etched into Buffy’s collar. But this house was no longer Buffy’s. It hasn’t been Joyce Summer’s house for almost a year. It was Faith’s.

Speaking of Buffy, she was on her hands and knees waiting. Faith wasn’t sure how long B has been there but she was mildly surprised. Usually Faith spent half an hour checking closets or under beds before. Faith smiled at the older slayer’s improving behavior. “So no hide n’ seek B? What’s the matter? You got a tummy ache?”

“Woof, woof” Buffy barked. Faith was used to hearing Buffy bark these days, but usually it would take a direct demand if not a few good swats beforehand.

The smile of Faith’s lips quirked. “Seriously, what going on? You trying to trick me into thinking you’re trained?”

“Woof, woof.” Two barks again. The signal Faith taught her for “no” when she wasn’t letting B talk.

“Human voice B. Why were you waiting by the door for me?”

“You told me to, Mistress Faith” Buffy squeaked out, barely audible.

“But I tell you every day, B. You never obeyed before. Why?”

“I was tired of getting spanked, mistress” the blond said a little louder as her eyes explore the ground.

“Come on, B. If you were really tired of that you’ll tell the truth. It’ll be a shame if I had to spank you after you waited all day for me like a good girl.” The slayer bent down and grabbed Buffy’s chin. “Now, why were you waiting for me?”

“I saw you this weekend. When you locked me in my cage.” She tried to look away but Faith gripped her too tight. “You left the door open a crack and I saw you. With Willow Mistress Faith. I didn’t mean to spy but with slayer hearing I can’t help it”.

Faith nearly giggled “And what? Did seeing me with Red make you jealous? Or were you jealous of me? Wanting a taste of nerd?”

“No, mistress, I wasn’t jealous. It isn’t my place.”

“Then what?” Faith ordered. Any sign of glee left her face.

Buffy quickly answered “You didn’t spank her, mistress. Or at least, you didn’t punish her. Willow didn’t cry out in pure pain once. Not like you make me do mistress.” Her head shot back down.

“And did you see anything else? Anything after I made Red cream all over my fist a dozen times? Or did you stop paying attention?”

“Yes, I mean no mistress. I kept attention mistress. Willow casted a spell for you, Mistress Faith” the Blonde slayer stumbled out.

“Yes, Red did. Do you know what spell it was, B?”

“Yes mistress. It looked like the one that set up the barriers on the door.” Buffy stoically said. The blue barrier was unmistakable on every door and window.

“Don’t blame little Red. She had no choice. I still haven’t figured out what to do with wolf-boy or Xan-Man yet.”

“I realized that, mistress. That’s why I was waiting like you wanted.”

Faith took in the news, wondering why she hasn’t thought of this method to break B herself. Then again, B was too stubborn for mind tricks. She had to figure it out herself. “So, Red was a good influence on you. I should have known. Perhaps she’ll be around more often. We could have sleepovers. Would you like that B? A friend to play with?”

“Yes” the fallen slayer squeaked out hoping it was what Faith wanted to hear.

“Yes what?” Faith raised an eyebrow and circled her pet.

“Yes, mistress, I’ll like that very much. Please mistress Faith” Buffy rambles out as she prayed that slip up wouldn’t be Faith’s excuse for the day’s beating.

“There there B, don’t worry. You’ve been well behaved so far. However, if you want a play date you’re gonna have to earn it.” The Boston slayer slowly undresses, never taking her eyes off her newly willing pet. She still wasn’t quite sure Buffy wasn’t trying some angle, but it was enough. For now. But Buffy’s eyes kept darting up and down Faith’s body before they landed on the fellow slayer’s breasts.

“Like what you see B? Guess Red isn’t the only breast girl in town.” Buffy’s face scrunched in confusion. “Aww, what’s wrong? Didn’t realize your best friend was a dyke? Sure, she dated Wolfie for a while but that wasn’t lasting. Why you think she made out with Xander? Classic subconscious sabotage of a relationship that never felt right. At least that’s what Dr. Phil would say. Why you think she always followed you around like a puppy? I bet if you shoved your cunt in her face the day you met she would have licked you to your first orgasm. Should have done that. Might have saved you from all that Angel drama, B.

“But you fucked that up, B. You could have been topping your friend, now you’re my bitch. Hopefully you’re a natural like Red was.” Faith walked towards the still kneeling slayer with purpose. She grabbed the blonde hair and yanked Buffy’s face between her legs. Buffy took the not too subtle hint and started licking. At first randomly, just trying to obey Faith. But her tongue became more deliberate, trying to soak up all the liquid. Surprisingly Buffy liked the taste. And she liked the moans coming out of her rival’s mouth. Buffy experimented with the treat in front of her. She soon tried what she can only describe as “tongue fucking” (a term that the mere thought of made her blush).

Faith grabbed her hair even tighter and grinded into her. “That’s it, B. You’re learning a lot today. Come on, faster, bitch. And look for my clit. It’s about time you taste my cum. Took you long enough to get here. O, yea bitch, it’s coming”. Buffy wasn’t sure what she was expecting but she seemed to be doing this right. Which meant nearly being drowned in Faith’s cum. Although later Buffy thought that wouldn’t be the worse way out of this situation. But at that moment she was just trying to swallow as much as possible as the dark slayer kept grinding through another 2 orgasms.

“Nice job, B. Did you enjoy that?” laughed Faith as she moved away from her newly christened slave.

“Yes, mistress. It was yummy”. The image of Buffy’s face soaked in her juices almost made Faith continue. But she figured B has earned a reprieve. And a bit of an reward.

“Good bitch. For your good work, you can sleep without the shackles tonight. And I think I’ll get you another gift tomorrow. Keep this up and you’ll have a play date in no time.”


	2. Earning Roommates

“Ok B, you know what I am about to do, don’t you?” Faith asked her finger still in the losing slayer’s asshole. It has been a month since Faith began corrupting Buffy with her demands and this was just another first. The blonde was on all fours on the bed completely naked except for a plain black dog collar. Faith stood behind her, a 9” around her waist her lone garment.

“Woof” Buffy half-squeaked out. She found that high pitch sound usually made Faith smile, if not chuckle out loud. If Faith was in a better mood, Buffy usually avoided a spanking. Or it only lasted for a half hour and was part of foreplay more so than punishment (even though the two overlapped often for the last two months).

“Human voice now. I’m gonna give you a choice, B.” Faith added a second finger into Buffy’s ass. “Do you want me to gently take your ass for the first time? I can lube it up with the entire tube and slide it in slowly. I bet that’s how Fang popped your cherry, probably took him half an hour before he was all inside you. You want that? Or do you want to just get it over with? You know eventually I’m gonna gape this pretty bubble butt like grand canyon so why not get it done now? You came gallons when I fucked your twat with no remorse last night. So what do you want, Bitch?”

Buffy wasn’t sure how to answer. This was the first time Faith had ever given her a choice. But which was better? The pain in her ass wasn’t as bad as she thought anal will be but it wasn’t nonexistent. And a slayer going at full speed with that monster around her waist would hurt more than a few fingers. Yet also Buffy just wanted to get it over with. She learned over the past month that no matter how much abuse Faith threw at her, the blonde usually came at least once. Last night when Faith fucked her with the 11” dildo for the first time was just one example. Buffy cried at first, but soon her sobs were mixed with moans. The “good” slayer wondered what that said about her. “B, choose or I do.”

And with that, Buffy knew her answer. “Whatever you want, Mistress Faith. My body is yours, this ass is yours so use it however you want Mistress. I shouldn’t get a choice.” Buffy waited for Faith to shove the dry plastic cock up her ass with slayer strength. She realized she had zero power in this relationship. Even if she did try to defy Faith, Buffy had no idea what will happen to Willow or Giles or her mom and Dawn. She hoped her family was far enough away from Sunnydale when The Mayor ascended but it been plenty of time for Faith to find them. Buffy wiggled her ass again. “Just use whatever hole you want however you want, mistress.”

Faith took her time to savor that ass. She lubed up her strap-on a little, not enough to erase all the pain but enough where she wouldn’t feel too bad about fucking Buffy’s ass again tomorrow. Or spanking it. “Good girl B, you’re learning. Now Bitch voice until I’m done with this sweet ass, got it?”

“Woooooof” barked Buffy in response at the same time Faith slid her strap-on in. Faith grunted as she pushed in a few inches at a time. The blonde on all fours screamed in pain. She didn’t care about looking strong, or that, slowly, it was feeling good. She just screamed and sobbed as Faith fucked her butthole. It wasn’t that painful, but it was defeat. Buffy knew that after this she couldn’t fight free. She was too isolated, Faith too stocked with allies, weapons, and Buffy’s loved ones for Buffy to ever escape. The screams stopped as she realized it wasn’t that bad but the sobs continued.

Faith continued gliding the dildo in inch by inch. The sight of prissy little Buffy taking a dildo up her pristine little asshole was enough to make her go slow. Faith had plenty of other virgin assholes to be rough with. She pumped slowly, nearly pulling out just to thrust it in a little bit further with each motion. “That’s it Bitch, take it. Take it up your perfect little ass in your perfect little house in you perfect little town. You know what makes this perfect, Bitch, don’t you? You wanted me just like this, didn’t you. Didn’t you?”

The question was punctuated with a deeper than normal thrust that caused the now submissive slayer to yelp. “Woof, woof.”

“Course you did, B. Why else would you have turned me in? Where do you think I would have ended up? Some slayer rehabilitate center set up to make me all I can be?” As Faith ranted her thighs met flesh for the first time. Her speed instantly picked up, officially fucking her fellow slayer’s ass. “No B, at best I would have been in jail. Maybe the council of tweed would have put me in a superpower one or taken away my powers like they did you. Either way, I’m sure you’ve seen a porno. You know what happen to chicks in there. Whether it’s the guards or the prisoners I’d probably be taking a huge cock up my cherry asshole just like you. Sure, maybe I would have ended up with prison bitches but none of them will be as cute as you. What you think, you’ll prefer it if the big bad Faith was locked away from you, B?”

“Woof, woooof” Buffy barked again not even thinking about what Faith was saying. The other slayer was fucking her now. Between sobs Buffy began to moan. She didn’t bother to hide it anymore than her screams or tears. Faith would hear no matter how hard she tried to hide it anyways so she just enjoyed what she could. “Mmmwooof” somehow exited Buffy’s mouth to Faith’s amusement.

“Damn Bitch, you’re liking it aren’t you? I knew you were a little bottom slut just waiting for a good lay. Well don’t worry; I’ll take care of you now, slut. I don’t know if you’re moaning or barking but keep it up, I like it.” The slayer picked up speed now, grabbing the blonde’s hair in the process. “You just needed it rough so bad, Angel, Scott, Willow, hell Xander would have never been enough for you.” As Faith picked up speed she stopped talking in favor of grunts. They filled the room along with Buffy’s moans, occasional sobs, whatever dog noises she remembered to make and the thunk of flesh smacking into flesh.

The dark haired slayer kept going, not needing to worry about human limits. “Come on slut, take it. That’s it. Damn you’re a good fuck B. I thought I’ll have to break you in more than this. Well let’s see if you’re faking or not though, anyone can moan like a bitch in heat, but can you fuck like one?” With that Faith grabbed Buffy’s hips and repositioned the slayers in a single motion. The dark haired slayer was now sitting on the bed with her strap-dildo still in Buffy’s ass. “Come on B, do some work for once.”

“Woof.” Buffy slowly began riding Faith not for the first time. But the angle was different enough that she began slow, trying not to fall. Quickly the blonde found her balance and began pounding her own asshole as fast as Faith was moments ago. She kept going, not just because she couldn’t stop moaning but because of the energy needed. This was the first time in months she was able to use her slayer strength. “Woof, woof, woof” she just kept barking like a mantra as she didn’t even think.

“Yea Bitch, ruin your new asshole for me. Damn, Red or Queen C took could barely stay up there without falling flat on their face the first few times. I think that rich bitch broke her nose trying to go as fast as you. But come on B, take it up your slayer ass. Or what counts for a slayer’s ass these days. Not like you do much fighting. Damn, I bet our power is going keep you nice and tight even after this. At least in the morning.” With that Faith began thrusting upwards.

The two slayers got lost in the act, the entire house filled with moans, barks, and the slap of skin on skin. As Buffy was about to finally cum from this Faith shoved Buffy face down once again. But she kept the pace up. The blonde slayer thrusted backwards to continue the momentum. She was close to cumming and that was all that matters. “Woof, arf, woof” she kept alternating in a wordless beg for more.

Whether due to the begging or just her own desire, Faith slipped a hand around to finger fuck Buffy’s pussy. “Cum bitch, cum all over your owner’s fingers like a good girl. That’s it B, you know you’re enjoying it.” The slayers continued their moans and grunts. Faith pushed herself and her pet through several orgasms. Both the mental high of finally fucking Buffy’s ass and the nub rubbing her clit drove her to two and a half climaxes before Buffy passed out, and she pulled out after the third. She licked her fingers, still soaked in Buffy’s juices, clean.

“Wow B, guess a slayer can pass out from sex. I thought I proved that wrong a while ago. Or maybe keeping you locked up in here alone is worse than I thought. You’re not really a slayer now are you? O well, I bet Red will know if the diet I got you on is good or not. Maybe she can come up with an exercise schedule too.”

Buffy woke up an hour later to darkness. She couldn’t move her arms. She realized she was tied and blindfolded pretty quickly. But surprisingly she wasn’t gagged. “Fai—WOOF” she cried, nearly earning herself another punishment.

“Good, you’re awake. I just wanted to let you know I’m heading out. I’m picking up Red and bringing her back here. You earned a gift, B. Hope you don’t mind roommates. Do you want someone beside me to eat your pussy, Bitch? I bet she’ll even be gentle if you’re into that shit. So, want some playmates?”

“Woof” Buffy barked, not caring too much but a small part of her was happy. It was lonely with only the sadistic slayer for company. Willow, even if she was broken in like she was, would be better than nothing.

“Good bitch. Now just stay here. Also, you fell asleep before you could clean this. Open wide.” Buffy opened her mouth at the command and began to gag. “O hush, it’s not that bad. You dirtied it, least you can do is clean it.” With that Faith fastened the dildo she used to take Buffy’s anal virginity into a makeshift gag. Buffy heard the door closed and waited.


	3. Reunions

Buffy was tied spread eagle to her bed, blindfolded with a dildo shoved in her mouth. She wasn’t sure how long Faith was gone, but she was back now. With her slayer powers, Buffy heard 3 or 4 sets of footsteps enter the house. The psycho slayer was obvious, she probably had Willow with her and maybe Cordy or some random chick. The restrained slayer just hoped it wasn’t one of The Mayor’s demon friends or vampire goons. The footsteps kept going in and out of the house moving furniture and boxes. Maybe Willow was here to stay or maybe Faith was putting in a sex dungeon. All Buffy knew is she had to keep waiting.

30 minutes later she finally heard 3 people enter the room, along with the thud of something. The blonde wondered what new toys Faith bought. More dildos? Whips? Maybe something extra kinky for threesomes that Buffy had no idea existed.

“Hey B, you missed me? Looks like someone got excited.” Buffy felt a few fingers roughly enter her damp pussy. “Tastes good as always, Bitch. Here, have a taste. You’re going be having a lot more soon.” Buffy heard someone (Willow?) loudly clean Faith’s fingers of her juices. “Sorry I took so long B. Didn’t realize how long moving took. Especially with such good pussy lickers slowing you down. I had to take a few breaks, but you understand. Or you will soon anyways. We’ll just get right into it then. No point in wasting more time by untying you. Go on sweetie, I know you been begging for a taste of B’s pussy for years. Well eat up.”

With that Buffy felt the girl (probably Willow as she envisioned the redhead between her thighs) get on the bed between the blonde’s legs. “Get to it, no need for foreplay. The bitch is ready for it. This ain’t a first date.” An eager tongue began lapping at Buffy’s cunt. Buffy’s muffled moans began slow. The mouth was taking it’s time to savior and explore the slayer’s cunt and explore, paying attention to the slayer’s squirms. She wanted to learn what made this slayer cum even if she wasn’t her mistress. Her tongue lapped slowly around the former cheerleader’s pussy for a while.

Buffy yelped around the dildo in her mouth as the tongue met her clit. She kept hearing Faith and the other person in the room move around but only the tongue touched her. Was Faith getting eaten out as she watched? Or was the other next between her legs? Perhaps Faith wanted to add a real cock into the plans tonight? Right as the image of Xander popped into the blond slayer’s head she yelped again. The tongue flicked her clit again as someone pinched her nipple. “Enjoying this B? Looks like Red is. Don’t get too used to this though, B. Remember, you’re still my little bitch. But you earned your treats today.”

With that Faith began occasionally pinching, licking, and biting her captive slayer’s nipples. Buffy never knew when it was coming, or how long Faith will stay on each one. The cunt lapping kept her too distracted to keep up with Faith’s movements. And Buffy didn’t care. This felt good. She just focused on the feeling and keeping her orgasm at bay. She didn’t know if Faith will punish her if she came without permission, but she wanted to stay like this as long as possible. Faith wasn’t hurting her, wasn’t torturing her or reminding her that Faith won. Buffy wasn’t sure what was going on at all except that she was feeling good. She knew she had a friend licking her pussy and her tits were being stimulated. That was enough.

“Liking it B? You look like you’re spacing out there. Too much pleasure? Well cum whenever you want, I can’t wait to see your cunt juices on this slut’s face. I bet you’ll love it too. How about you slut? If you want your precious Buffy’s cunt cream all over your face then go for it. I know how talented that young tongue of yours is, so get to it.” Faith’s mouth returned to sucking Buffy’s boob while her hand made sure the other one didn’t get lonely.

Meanwhile, the tongue in Buffy’s pussy sped up and focused in on the clit. It still took time to tease the older slayer a bit but the change was clear to anyone watching. The blonde began squirming against her restraints. The bed shook a little as Buffy’s moans joined the slurping at her chest and between her legs. A few fingers joined the tongue in Buffy’s pussy, probing just enough to get them soaked in girl cum. If she could have, Buffy would have begged for a little more. But Faith was waiting for this. The dominant slayer stopped sucking on the tits and moved behind Buffy. “Go on slut, be a good girl and take Buffy’s clit in your mouth, go on, make this bitch of mine cum.”

Several things happened at once. Lips wrapped around Buffy’s clit and sucked hard. 2 small, cum covered fingers invaded her asshole. Buffy screamed at the top of her lungs as Faith removed the dildo from her mouth. Her blind fold was removed. And then Faith grabbed Buffy’s head and forced her to look at the slut between her legs. Her face was still buried in Buffy’s pussy but her hair wasn’t red. It was brown. “Enjoying your treat? Well stop slut and look at your sister. I want her to get a good look at you. That’s good lil’ D.”

Buffy was staring at her 16 year old (or was she 17? Buffy was losing track of time) little sister. Her cum was smeared across Dawnie’s smiling face. She began crawling up the tied slayer’s body as seductively Buffy has learned to behave around Faith. “WHAT THE FUCK? FAITH YOU FUCKING SICK PSYCHO THAT’S MY FUCKING SISTER HOW” With that Buffy was punched in the face. Not slapped or spanked as she was used to, she was punched. And she was still tied to the bed.

“Now B, that wasn’t very nice. But I get it. Family reunions can be rough. God knows what I’ll do if I ever saw my mom again. I wonder if you’ll ever see Mrs. S again? ” Faith got off the bed and began rooting through one of the bags she apparently bought. “Now as you were a well behaved Bitch for most of the day, I’m not going to punish you. See, I can be nice. Red, set the camera and get over here.” Buffy finally noticed Willow was in the room as the witch put a camera on a tripod and came over.

“B, I’m just trying to promote sisterly bonding. Little D missed you since she and your mom ran to LA. Luckily some lawyers helped me find them. If you don’t want her though, I’m sure the Mayor can find a use for her. He was talking about needing new vamps or sacrifices yesterday.” Faith smirked and stood there for a while. For the first time Buffy noticed Faith was the only one dressed. The slayer in charge was wearing a sleeveless/legless leather one piece with metal studs around the neck, crotch and chest. Her boobs were only half covered. Buffy still had on her leather dog collar and noticed Willow was wearing a red one (but smaller). Her little sister was fully naked though, and Buffy wondered if Faith saw her as temporary.

“No Mistress, I’m sorry for speaking out of turn. Please don’t punish me. I want Dawn here, Mistress Faith. I’m sure you’ll enjoy us both.” Buffy stumbled over her words trying to save her sister. If she had to continue giving her body over to save Dawn, she will. Plus, where was their mom?

“Don’t worry pet, I won’t punish you today. Slut, get over here so big sis can see you. You remember the punishment rules?” Dawn Summers crawled over the door that was in front of Buffy’s bed. Her palms were pressed again the doors, her legs pressed and bent over to present her ass to the Boston born slayer. Faith already grabbed her bullwhip from her bag and was testing the weight in her hand. “Go over them for big sis here though, it’ll be good for her to learn.”

“Yes Mistress. I am to count each blow and thank you for it mistress” Dawn stated robotically. She didn’t mind the sex that much, but the punishments always hurt.

“What happens when you miscount or forget to thank me?” Faith smirked out, loving the terrified look on B’s face. Faith wasn’t sure who was scared more.

“More punishment, Mistress Faith.”

“Good slut. Hopefully I don’t have to beat you too much. But no need for you to count tonight. Just thank me for the discipline you should have had already. B’s the timer tonight.” Buffy just stared blanking unsure what that meant. “I’m going whip your little sister here while Red over there munches your twat. I’ll stop once you drench the nerd’s face the same way you did lil D over here. And no faking and keep your eyes on your sister. Now Bitch voice if you understand. You too Red”

“Woof” Buffy barked, as she heard a meow come from between her legs. Willow looked up at her friend and Buffy wasn’t sure what to think. She guessed Willow was put in a similar situation to this long before. No wonder she did as she was told. Buffy just wondered which of their friends was in Dawn’s position. Xander? Oz? Willow’s mom?

*CRACK* “AAH! Thank you Mistress Faith.” *CRACK* With that Buffy’s eyes darted to Dawn, her little sister being tortured because of her. She didn’t even notice Willow begin eating her out. *CRACK* “Thank you AAH! Mistress Faith.” *CRACK* *CRACK* “Thank you Mistress Faith. AAH!” *CRACK*

“AAHHH” Buffy nearly mirrored her sister as Willow bit down on her clit harder than it was playful. It wasn’t painful, but it was unexpected. The slayer kind of liked it. Then she felt her best back off a bit and begin lapping at her. Bizarrely she was reminded of a cat drinking from its bowl. She also realized Willow got her attention.

*CRACK* “Thank you Mistress Faith.” *CRACK* *CRACK* “Thank you Mistress Faith.” *CRACK* *CRACK* “AAH! “Thank you Mistress Faith.” AAAHH!*CRACK* Faith struck the same spot 3 times in a row. “B, eyes on little D. You’ll get more bonding time with the kitty between your legs later. I think D could use her big sister right now though. Only fair, you are the reason for this.”

Buffy began staring at Dawn again but her focus was still on the pussy eating. Willow sped up now that she had the slayer’s attention. Buffy wasn’t sure if it was because Willow really had a crush on her as Faith claimed or just to get Dawn’s punishment over but either way it had the same result. Willow was motivated by both reasons. She had really become addicted to pussy cream and each one tasted different. Buffy was sweeter than usual, almost like honey. And so she kept licking to get as much of the cream as possible. *CRACK* “AAH! Thank you Mistress Faith.” *CRACK* But she also wanted to stop Dawn’s screams. She hated it.

Willow herself didn’t mind a hard spanking or a whip or flogger. For some reason she always got wet during it. But she remembered the first time Faith made her eat out Buffy’s little sister. Dawn spent 10 minutes over the dark slayer’s knee before Willow got a taste of her. And the 16 year old was dry until Willow got her going. Willow lapped up Buffy’s juices slowly, deliberately as she studied her best friend’s reactions.

*CRACK* “Thank you Mistress Faith.” *CRACK* *CRACK* “Thank you Mistress Faith.” *CRACK* Dawn’s screams became inaudibly, but she was sobbing. Tears mixed with her sister’s cum over her face. Buffy was surprised when she began to moan. The witch’s tongue penetrated her as far as possible. *CRACK* “Thank you Mistress Faith.” *CRACK*

“Ah, woof-woof” Buffy barked out unsure if Faith will punish Dawn for anything close to “human voice”. *CRACK* “Thank you Mistress Faith.” *CRACK* “Woo—ooof” with that Willow copied Buffy’s little sister did earlier and sucked on Buffy’s clit. She was ordered not to use fingers before Faith bought her over.

Buffy felt close to cumming but needed something to drive her over the edge. She wasn’t sure what. *CRACK* “Tha-thank you Mis-mist-mistress Fa—ith.” *CRACK*

“Bite me, bite my clit” Buffy begged, just hoping to end her sister’s punishment. The tied slayer shook against her restraints again as her second orgasm flowed through her and into Willow’s mouth. Willow was just trying to lap up all the cum she could get while the rest wash on her face. Buffy dug into her little-used slayer focus to keep looking at Dawn throughout her climax.

Faith stopped the whipping as soon as Buffy came. She moved over to Dawn and began massaging the girl’s exposed cunt. “There you go lil’ D, good girl. I think I’ll take you to the Bronze tomorrow with the others. You like that slut?” Dawn just nodded her head and enjoyed the pleasure. “Red, stop slurping that cunt and get to work. Send the video to Fang 1 and her psycho girlfriend. I’m sure they’ll pass the video to Mrs. S. She would love to see her girls bonding.”

With that Willow began fiddling with the camera and laptop. The email took only a few seconds to send, but it was long enough for Faith to untie her fellow slayer. Faith and the Summer sisters laid spread out on the bed. The TV in the room was on but showing a static screen. “Kitten, set up that video we talked about. I’m sure B will love to see how well I’ve been treating her sister. Won’t you bitch?”

“Yes Mistress Faith, whatever you say.”


	4. Summer Entertainment Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith shows Buffy a video of her little sister.

Summer Entertainment Part 1

A Few Months Ago

Faith stood in the makeshift prison inside City Hall. She eyed the still imprisoned Scoobies and wondered who will take the deal today. Was Cordelia Chase tired of the “cheap food that she wouldn’t feed her dog”? Or did Xander want another go? Perhaps Oz was getting lonely without Willow. She never expected Giles to give up so easily and she never expected Wesley to last this long. But that could be fun for later. She was certain one will submit. The one time they didn’t, Faith left Oz in there during a full moon. The manacles held, but will they hold again? That was when Giles volunteered. And that was before Dawn Summers arrived 2 weeks ago.

“So pets, I’m back. It been a while but taking care of the town is hard work. Last week we had a blood shortage. Can you believe it? A few vamps from LA dropped off Dawn and parlay with boss man. Didn’t bring their own meat bags. We almost threw peroxide in here with you before a few misbehaved. You would have liked him Wes, he spoke Brit. I actually got to dust a few uglies. So, you remember my deal right? One of you submits like Red here did and you get what everyone wants. I’ll fuck you so good you won’t even care that your friends are dead, your parents got devoured by a giant snake and your high school degree is worth as much as mine. You don’t, and well I’m sure the vamp squad wouldn’t mind a snack for the trip back. So who is signing up for the ‘Dear Penthouse’ prize today?” No one moved. “Come on, it isn’t that bad, is it Red?”

Willow stood there with the camera recording her friends. Faith had the wicked idea of filming the “heroes” submission. Sometimes she masturbated just to these introductions. Or more often the victorious slayer sat on Willow’s face while she watched a Scooby give up. “Meeeeeooow” Willow replied with practice expertise. Faith has prohibited her “human voice” in front of any rebellious Scooby. The witch paused on Dawnie, seeing a slight movement in her feet.

“I volunteer, I’ll do it” squeaked Dawn from the back. Xander, Wesley, and Oz all jumped in front of Buffy’s 16 year old sister screaming.

“What. No, take me. Take me. She’s just a kid. She doesn’t know better.”

The chaotic shouts from the Scoobies ended as Xander was flung into the wall. Faith simply walked up to Dawn and looked her in the eye. She saw fear, she saw desperation, she saw hopelessness. She saw lust. The same lust she saw in Dawn’s eyes the few times Faith actually had dinner at the Summer household. Faith “accidentally” spilled water on her top once and thought Dawn creamed her panties right there as Joyce rushed to get a towel. The girl had a crush on her bigger than she did on Xander.

“Ok, Dawnie. You think you’re old enough to handle it? That’s five-by-five with me. If anyone here has a problem with it, I can send you to the vamps instead though. They are still pretty parched.” Faith waited to see if there were any “heroes” left in these guys. “Now get on your knees.” The high school sophomore did so. “Quick rules. You address me as Mistress or Mistress Faith. You speak when spoken to. I own you, got it little D? You’re now my toy. My little pussy muncher or fuck hole whenever I want. No safe word like in those skinnemax films you jerked off to when you thought everyone was sleeping. Do you understand?” Faith said this all matter of fact, as if she expected Dawn to be the one to submit.

“Yes Mistress Faith.”

An hour later Dawn was standing in a playground. Her hair was in pigtails, she held a heart shape lollipop, and was completely naked. The youngest Scooby seemed even younger as she awkwardly looked around. It was night but the area was unusually lit. Faith arranged a spotlight on the other slayer’s little sister. Sunnydale had an active nightlife these days and plenty stole glances at the scene before moving on to City Hall for business or The Bronze for pleasure. A few stood to watch what The Mayor’s right hand had in stored for the little girl.

“You look so cute little D. You’re still a virgin right?” Faith asked her. The slayer was dressed in her traditional leather pants and a tank top. Dawn just nodded, staring directly at Faith instead of her surroundings or the small audience forming. “Well how far did you get? You ever been kissed? Ever sucked cock? Been finger banged?” Faith thrust her fingers in the air for emphasis.

“Yes, no, no Mistress” blurted out. Faith remained silent. “I’ve made out with a few guys at parties. And Janice during a sleepover. I even sucked on her boob.” Dawn blushed. Months ago that felt like a pretty experimental sex life for a kid her age. But she expected to get much farther than that.

“Is that so? Well, I think that’s a good place to start you little slut.” Faith grabbed one of Dawn’s pigtails and led her over to a bench. She quickly pulled off her shirt. “Show me what you learned from Janice.” Buffy’s little sister latched onto Faith’s left boob and began sucking. “Oooh, not bad but a little too direct there. Don’t stop, just slow down. Here, lick this.” Faith grabbed the lollipop put it back in the youngest Summer’s mouth. “Now follow the trail. The tit sucking feels real good, but don’t skimp on the foreplay. Unless ordered.”

Faith began sliding the candy over her boob. Dawn’s tongue followed, licking the sticky trail slowly. Despite her inexperience she knew Faith wanted a show. The older girl wouldn’t have done her hair in pigtails or ordered Dawn’s teenage cunt shaved otherwise. Plus, the littlest Summers was enjoying this. She was always fascinated with “The Dark Slayer” as Dawn wrote in her diary. Dawnie continued licking the breasts, receiving a few moans from Sunnydale’s 2nd in charge. She followed the trail down Faith’s belly. She lingered on the rock hard abs. Slayer training really kept them sexy Dawn thought, thinking how Buffy never struggled to fit into her younger sister’s clothes. Then she was taken out of the thought as the lollipop continued moving south.

The slayer undid her leather pants and already had them around her ankles. “Come on lil’ D. I know you been craving this as much as Xan Man’s cock. Do a good job and you just get some of that too you slut.” Faith began rubbing her soaking slit with the lollipop. Dawn was the perfect image of innocence between her legs in this playground.

The losing slayer’s little sister began licking the candy. “That’s it D, you like the taste of my cunt? Well lap it up from the source like a good slut.” Faith grabbed Dawn’s pig tails and shoved the teenage mouth into her pussy before she answered. The virgin began licking randomly, trying to learn her new task. She felt her pig tails grabbed again. Faith was not in a patient mood today and decided to take matters into her own hands. Dawn tried to keep licking and sucking up Faith’s juices but struggled. Faith was grinding her cunt into the 16 year old’s face. The youngest Summers wasn’t even able to move away as Faith held her hair tight.

“Sorry lil’ D if you expected something gentle. Not really my style. Maybe next time babe. Don’t worry, it’s better than my first fuck. At least you had a choice.” Faith grinded harder into her rival’s sister’s face. “Come on Dawnie, at least try to lick me. As fun as it is to use you as a fuck pad, I need a little cooperation. That’s it slut. Mmhmm that's it, keep at it.” Dawn’s tongue was darting in and out of the slayer’s pussy frantically. Half of her wanted to avoid punishment, while the other half just enjoyed the taste. She knew Faith didn’t care. Hell, the dark slayer was basically just masturbating with Dawnie’s face. But Dawn was always curious about sex. And while this wasn’t her go to fantasy for losing her virginity, it also wasn’t her worst nightmare of being tortured by demons. She just tried to shut off her feelings and remembered anything she could from the few pornos she watched with Janice.

Eventually Dawn found the older girl’s clit and flicked it with her tongue. Her face was basically smothered as Faith shoved her even deeper into her cunt. “That’s it you slut. You found the prize, now suck on it. Come on, I’m going drown you in my girl cum you fucking whore.” Her words grew incoherent as Dawn did as ordered. For a second Dawn wonder if she was going to drown as she was drenched in tasty cum. But then Faith’s grip loosened and Dawn backed up. Her face was now covered with Faith’s juices. Even her hair was soaked, although the pig tails were still intact. “That’s it D, you’re looking five-by-five now. Now show off that virgin cunt. Over by the jungle gym so they can see you.”

The slayer’s sister finally looked around and saw the crowd forming. It seemed like every vampire and demon in town was watching. And Willow was there as well, camera in hand as she recorded it all. All Dawn could do was walk over to the playground equipment and spread her legs. She made sure Willow got a good view, at least she has a friend in all this. Faith pulled her harness around her waist and watched the littlest Summers move. She shaved Dawn’s pussy not an hour ago and it looked more than ready. She debated getting a bigger dildo but figured there was no need. By the end of the night Dawn will be well stretched.

The slayer walked over to Dawnie and guided her onto the slide. “Wrap your legs around me and it’ll be easier” Faith almost whispered in Dawnie’s ears. She did so as Faith rammed it in. “Damn you’re wet, didn’t even have to lube up or finger you. You must want me bad.” Faith took three thrusts to get the 8 inch dildo all the way in. Dawn screamed but not too much. “Damn I love popping cherries. You know I took Xan’s as well? You two have so much in common now.” Faith continued going fast and hard. Dawn bounced on the plastic slide hard but not enough to cause pain. “You like this? Thank me then.”

“Yes Mistress Faith, thank you for fucking me, I been” whatever Dawn was going to say was lost as Faith bent down to kiss her. Not a sweet kiss of lovers but a dominating one where Faith took full control. Her tongue invaded the other’s mouth as they continued to fuck. It was easier as the hole was stretched and the toy cock was coated in a mixture of pussy juice and virgin blood.

Much like before Faith was not patient. Once the hymen was broken and Dawn looked to be getting more pleasure than pain she went faster. “Damn you’re tight. I thought for sure you at least stole your mom’s vibrator with how quickly you submitted. But more fun for me.” With that Faith lifted them both off the slide, the plastic cock never leaving Dawn’s cunt. She used slayer strength to bounce the girl while she walked over the monkey bar cage thing. There was a tarp over it that Dawn still didn’t notice.

“More mistress, please, please mistress I’m about to cum I think.” Faith did a few quick thrusts while she sucked on Dawn’s nipple. That was enough to cause Dawn’s first real orgasm. Faith laid the still shaking Summers girl on the ground as she removed the tarp.

“Hey blondie, how you hanging?” Faith said to Harmony. The young vampire was chained to the makeshift cage she was in. “I bet you’re thristy right? When was the last time you drank some red?” Harm’s eyes darted to the camera woman. “O no, not her. But I got something special for you. Even after you dusted that vampire guest of The Mayor. Luckily it was just a lackey but still.”

“Please Faith, I’ve been good. I won’t do it again. I’m sorry, I lost my temper.” Harmony pleaded. She somehow managed to gain power among the Sunnydale vamps. But when a few vampires came to visit from LA with Buffy’s sister and mother in tow the town a few insults were slung her way.

“I’m sure we will sort this whole mess out, later. For now drink up.” Faith stuck her plastic dick between the bars. It was slimy in girl juice and blood from Dawn’s first fuck. Harmony sucked at it as best she could. “Finally a good use for your mouth. Come on, get every drop. Who knows when you’ll get more? Red over there wasn’t a virgin when I got to her.” With that the former Cordette began deep throating the plastic dick for any trace of blood. The added sweetness of Dawn’s other juices made the young vampire even more eager. No longer needing to breathe made this task much easier for her than those times in the Sunnydale Razorback’s locker rooms. The cock was clean quickly but Faith stood there a while more, giving Dawn a few minutes to recover. “Come on fanged Barbie, get my cock nice and sloppy. The little slut has one more cherry to pop.”

Dawn closed her eyes for a few seconds. She could hear Faith’s words and Harmony’s slurping sounds as she rested. She took relief in that there was only one more task for the day. Her eyes closed as she remembered all the pornos she watched with Janice. The anal videos always interested her even if Janice thought it was icky. Eventually she felt someone grab her. “Break’s over little D. Up on all fours like the bitch your sister will be. That’s a good brat.” Dawn got into position without even opening up her eyes. She braced herself.

“OOOOWWW” Dawn screamed as Faith thrusted the same 8 inches into the youngest Scooby’s ass. She had Harmony apply a small drop of anal lube on the dildo. Faith continued the rough treatment. She didn’t ram the plastic up Dawn’s shit hole in a single thrust like she could have with slayer strength, but the few thrusts it took wasn’t the slow loosening the slayer’s sister remembered from porn and some fanfiction sites she found when she snuck onto Willow’s laptop. Dawn’s cries of pain mixed with pleasure as the dark haired slayer continued the anal pounding.

“Not so bratty now with a cock up your ass are you? A shame really, I like someone to back talk every now and then. Tell me how this feels brat. How do you like your second cherry being popped by me?” Faith grabbed the pig tails as she roughly fucked the “good” slayer’s sister in front of an audience. “And be honest, don’t lie like the brat you are. I think Mrs. S never spanked you properly, but I can fix that hon.” 

“It hurts, mistress. It feels like you’re ripping me apart. But it feels good too. A little bit anyways misTRESS!!!” Dawn’s hair was yanked back as she felt thighs slapping against her ass cheeks. They actually stung from the force. As the speed picked up so did Dawn’s moans even as tears rolled down her face.

“You’re a real slut, aren’t you little D? No wonder big sis never wanted you around me. I would have had you munching my cunt in my rat infested hotel room in hours. Probably would have dolled you up like this too. Handles are a cute look for you.” Dawn’s hair was yanked again for emphasis. “Tell me how you feel as I fuck your ass til you cum all over. Til you soil this play ground with your naughty juices. Come on, tell me what a big slut you are and why you submitted so easily.”

“I feel naughty, mistress. I feel like a slut being fucked here with demons watching. I think mom took me here when we first moved to Sunnydale. I met Janice over by the fence and o god now I’m being fucked here like a whore for the whole city to see. Please mistress, make me cum again mistress. O please Mistress Faith, fuck me. You won, you beat Buffy, you beat Angel, the council, the Scoobies everyone. I can’t escape. You locked me in a room with the scoobies but I didn’t fight against you. Why was I there? Cause my sister’s the slayer? Come on, slam my ass like the bitch I am. You were so cool you know, in your leather pants not listening to anyone. I wanted to be you so bad. Or I wanted to fuck you. I spent so many nights masturbating to the idea of you. It wasn’t fair you locked me away just cause I’m Buffy’s sister. But that’s my life. I get kidnapped because someone want to hurt Buffy. We leave friends in LA because Buffy burned down her school. But fuck me, come on mistress, please. I’ll be a good slut for you. What choice do I have? What other pleasure will I get? O god, o god” as Dawn whined about her life Faith began playing with her cunt again. Yesterday’s virgin now had a strap on in her ass and 3 fingers playing up her pussy. “I think I’m gonna, o god Faith, Mistress Faith so good”.

Dawn’s whine became incoherent as Faith fucked here into another orgasm. Faith licked the youngest Summer’s juices off her finger as she pulled out. She only half listened to Dawn’s rant but she got the gist. Dawnie didn’t want to feel all alone in the dungeon among Buffy’s friends.

Faith looked around the audience for a certain vampire. “Captain Peroxide, bring your boys over here. I promised you a gangbang to make up for the Cordete over there dusting a few of you didn’t I?”

Spike walked over from the crowd. The bleach blonde Brit was in his usual leather jacket watching the show. “That you did. Not that I expected niblet over here. I been thinking of all the shit I could do to Barbie over there. Or maybe a slayer.” Spike winked at the one who wasn’t currently locked and being molded into a sex slave. 7 or 8 vamps followed him over.

“You’ll like that won’t you Sid? I could ride you at a gallop until your legs buckled and your eyes rolled up. I’ve got muscles you’ve never even dreamed of. I could squeeze you until you pop like warm champagne and you’ll beg me to hurt you just a little bit more. Well you just have to settle for the other slayer’s baby sister. Hope she works for you. Fang Barbie your fluffer though. You get the entire night to fuck the slayer-you-couldn’t-kill’s sister as many times as you want. That five-by-five?” Faith questioned. She walked over to Dawn and slapped her face to get her attention. “Wake up slut, you’re not finished yet. A few of sis’s friends want to play with you. Get to sucking.”

“She’ll do just fine. Come on love, just a nibble.” The British vampire already had his cock out for the teenager. “I wonder what your mum will think if she saw this. She gave me hot coco--extra marshmallows last time I was here. Remember that love?” He slapped Dawn’s face a few times with his hard pecker.

Dawn just looked up at the vampire and leaned forward. She licked her first cock ever experimentally. First the tip, and then a few long licks along the entire shaft. She wasn’t sure but the cock seemed big. At least the size of Faith’s rubber dick. “You like that niblet? Go on, take me in. I bet you’re a quick study.”

Unsure of how to address the vampire Dawn did as ordered. She fitted him between her lips and began her first blow job. She experimented with how far she got just with her mouth. The part of her that was too damn interested in those pornos she saw wondered how well she could do. “Come on brat, you can do better than that. Take him down your throat like all that weird food you do. Can’t be worse than peanut butter fish sticks” Faith taunted. The dark slayer palmed the younger girl’s head and began slowly pushing her down Spike’s cock. “Slobber all over this piece of meat.”

Dawn’s eyes watered as the cock invaded her throat. She gagged as Faith controlled her pace. The recently cherry-popped teenager embraced her role. She bobbed up and down as fast her mistress wanted, learning how to loosen her throat enough to stop gagging. Deciding to show her quick skill Dawn went deeper than Faith pushed. She struggled but eventually her nose slammed into Spike’s crotch. “Damn lil’ bit, you really like my cock don’t you? Want the gooey treat at the center?”

Faith smiled as her new toy performed so well. “I guess the Summers sisters share a love for dead cock. Who knew? Maybe you two can bond over that later. Least you won’t get knocked up tonight.” The slayer grabbed both of Dawn’s pigtails and began face fucking her on Spike’s cock. “Come on slut, milk out that undead baby batter.” All Dawn could just take it and flick her tongue around the fat dick.

“You’re one twisted bint you know that? Bloody hell her mouth is good. Bloody hell mate.” Spike twitched and moaned as he began cum in little Dawnie’s mouth. Faith pulled Dawn back so just the tip of the cock was in her mouth. The slayer pumped the vampire cock into the little teenager’s mouth

“Don’t swallow slut, keep all that cum in your mouth.” As Spike stopped moaning Faith pulled him out of Dawnie. A few drops of cum landed on the teen’s face. “Out of the shot Peroxide, go get Barbie to suck you hard again. Red get a close up of this slut’s cum. Open that big mouth of yours wide. Who knows who going to see this? Big sis? Are any of your classmates still alive? Maybe I’ll send it to your dad. But then he’ll probably stop sending the child support checks. I mean I don’t really need them but it just feels special to fuck Buffy with a strap-on her father paid for. Almost as if he still cares.” Willow bought the camera closer to Dawn’s face. Faith held her lips apart as cum swirled around for future audiences. “Now keep your mouth open.”

Faith then stood up and walked between Dawn and the camera. She slapped the younger girl right in the face. Cum spilled all over her face, tits, and the playground floor. “What do you say slut?”

“Thank you Mistress Faith” Dawn squeaked out. The slap was loud and shocking but it stung more than it hurt. She looked around at the other vamps. Each one was naked and eyeing her cum covered body. Each waiting for the command. “May I have more mistress? One wasn’t enough and these are so big” Dawn recited straight from a porno. She figured if she was going to walk the walk she might as well talk the talk.

“Damn and I thought I had issues. How much of this is me and how fucked up were you before I came to Sunnydale I wonder? Would you have been blowing the entire football team next year? O well. It’s all five-by-five for me. I can just sit and oogle these fang beef cakes fuck B’s little sister. Red, make sure to get it all. Go ahead boys, she’s all broken in. Just remember my rules and enjoy the slut.” Faith sat on a bench and lit a cigarette.

The “good” slayer’s sister was pushed onto the rubber ground as her first live (or undead) cock penetrated her cunt. Another vamp already had his in her mouth. Numerous hands were fondling Dawn’s breasts or rubbing her hand all over their cock. “Come on and work us with your hands cunt. You can only make it easier on yourself.” Dawn wasn’t even sure which one said it. The vampires were just the typical redshirts Buffy dusted every night. Not one stood out as she was gang banged.

The vamp on top of her quickly entered her barely used snatch. His rough and brutal fucking caused Dawn to moan around the cock in her mouth. She wrapped her legs around the vampire as he grunted and twitched. It wasn’t long before both came hard, filling Dawn’s spasming cunt with jizz. As he pulled out so did the vampire she was sucking. Her face was once again covered in cum as she laid there.

“Ok Niblet, get up and ride Randy’s cock here. Easy access to that tight arse.” Spike was back, his cock hard and still wet with Harmony’s saliva. Dawn hopped on top of another vampire she didn’t know. The second she impaled her pussy she felt someone bury themselves in her asshole. “I bet big sis will be proud niblet. Taking big vamp dicks in every hole, already covered in cum. I bet she ruined stakes to this fantasy.” Before Dawn could respond another dick was shoved down her throat. She had her hands around another two cocks as she soaked in all the sensations. She thought she will pass out from pleasure if they kept this up.

And the two vampires who emptied themselves in and on her were over by the monkey bars having Harmony breathe life back into them. An hour later Dawn has been fucked in every position. Split roasted, cowgirl, reverse cowgirl, boob job, some weird thing with a swing set that she didn’t know what to call. A vampire (Randy?) even just jerked off with her hair. Now she just lied there on the ground covered in cum. The vampires stood around her. “Come on boys, wank out one more load for this slut.” Cum squired onto Dawn from every angle as waited on her knees. Once they were done the vamps left.

Faith released Harmony from her cage. “Go on, clean up your mess. If you wouldn’t have liked it so much I would have just gave them you. But you yapped about ‘Blondie Bear’ way too much for that privilege”.

Present Day

Faith, Willow, Buffy and Dawn were on the bed as they watched Harmony licking cum off the youngest. Dawn was unable to focus as Buffy fingered her little sister to her third orgasm.


	5. Summer Entertainment Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darla and Dru employ Joyce Summers in their new business. Wolfram & Hart are the first clients.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHARACTERS: Dru, Darla, Lilah Morgan, Gwen (Files and Records), Anne Steele, Eve, Helen Brucker (Senator), Tamika (Sectary who framed Harm), Mesektet (not the girl from The White Room but Danielle Panabaker’s body as the girl is played by her younger sister)

LA Branch of the Law Offices of Wolfram & Hart

 

Darla stood calmly in the hallway of the law offices of Wolfram & Hart. “We’ll be ready for your party in a few minutes Ms. Morgan. We’re just putting in the final touches for you.” The vampire spent all week getting things together for the law firm’s “team building” exercise. “The caterers already set up the refreshments and some light snacks. They’ll be back for lunch. Dru is putting up the final decorations.”

“I’m sure we can do without the dolls and black nail polish” Lilah snarked. “But thank you for organizing this ‘bonding experience’. I’ve been trying to get women only team building sessions for years. You know, women have to look after each other in this male dominated line of work.”

“Thank you but please. We both know that women can be crueler to each other than any man can ever dream. Which is why the higher ups agreed to this session. There were talks of something similar for the men but I am just reentering the work force.” The blonde vampire looked at the small group of women with a warm smile. “I am Darla by the way. I’ll be leading this ‘training’ session today. How about you all give your names before we enter? I’m sure everyone knows the attorney Lilah Morgan” she finished as she pointed at the older woman at the front of the pack.

“Yes, although I am not sure why exactly I am here. I don’t, I don’t even work here. But my name is Anne Steele, I run a local homeless shelter for wayward teens” a young blonde fumbled out. She had been trying to stay as close to Lilah as possible as the only person she knew here.

“You’re here to do some networking Anne. Wolfram & Hart is very proud of the work we do with you and we wish to nature this relationship. Don’t worry, it’s nothing we haven’t done in the past to relax after those fundraisers.” Lilah spoke quickly to calm down her personal project.

“But wait, you know how I feel”

“Don’t worry Anne. I can assure you, no one will be forced to do anything they do not want to do today” the vampires with centuries of experience lying and manipulating said.

Lilah whispered quietly to the young woman. “Besides, this isn’t like last time. The entertainment is a bit too old for your shelter. And Senator Senator Brucker over there is always looking for a new charity to sponsor or give Uncle Sam’s money to. It’s good for reelection.” Anne just looked at her with renewed curiosity.

A brown haired girl about the same age as Anne spook next. “I’m Eve, the liaison to the Senior Partners. Sounds like a fun way to build a team. I’ll be sure to let the Senior Partners know how effective this seems.” Her eyes wandered from the secretary and intern to the senator. “The bosses are encouraging more training sessions throughout the ranks so those of you on the bottom of the totem pole feel comfortable addressing the ones on top if the need arise. It also allows us to evaluate you in a more personal way than those quarterly reports your supervisors write the day before they do in 5 minutes as they down their morning coffee. Also if you’re here, you’re doing something right.”

“But I’m just an intern in Files and Records. I just go back and forth fetching coffee and files on the lowest shelfs Frank is too lazy to get and scan it into that weird computer thingy” the black haired girl stated. She didn’t expect to be here longer than the current semester as she finished up college.

“Please dear, in 5 years you’ll be Files and Records” Lilah calmly stated. “Frankie just doesn’t have the capacity for it in the long run, he can’t keep up with the updating technology. And you, Tamika” Lilah stated turning to the young black woman “will help this place run. Sure, you’re just a sectary but do you think Larry would get anything done without you there? And while he has been the assistant department manager of our media department for a decade his last 3 sectaries are working on the upper floors”.

Lilah looked over the little group and realized an unexpected addition. “I’m sorry, who are you?” she asked the amber haired woman in her early twenties. She wore an old fashion red dress.

“Ah yes, sorry. I thought I’ll wear a different outfit for the occasion. Usually I don’t leave my floor but figured the slayer’s mother will be too sweet to pass up” Meseketet bluntly put. Darla alone noticed the panic in Lilah’s eyes for a brief second. Anne looked around wondering if she heard the other woman correctly as Tamika’s vamp face showed itself for a second. The others seemed various stages of confusion and excited.

“Well glad you could join us Mes. Can we call you Mes? Although you seemed to have ruined the surprise. Well, I think we’ve had enough of introductions, Darla is everything ready?”

“Yes, come on in girls. I’m sure this will bring you all closer together.” The blonde vampire led the ladies into the room.

Joyce Summers was tied spread eagle to a small table in the middle of the otherwise empty room. The blonde mother of two was completely naked. “More. More. Please mistress Dru, make your slutty whore cum. Fist me harder. No, no, please mistress Drusilla.”

The dark haired vampire removed her hand right from Joyce’s cunt before her plaything came. “Can’t. Grandmom wants you nice and needy like a good little pet for our guests.” Dru shoved her fingers into Joyce’s mouth. “Today’s your big debut darling. Put on your best performance and you might get a treat. Maybe grandmom will make you cum. Or maybe we’ll let you see your naughty daughters.”

Darla smiled at the scene in front of her. She was worried one of Dru’s more erratic fits will take over and ruin the scene but this was perfect. “I told you not to call me that Dru. Makes me feel old like that horny MILF over there.” She smelled each woman behind her get aroused. “Well ladies, I think we’re ready for the bonding to begin. Who wants to use this whore’s mouth first?”

Senator Helen Brucker walked over to Joyce without hesitation. “I love meeting my constituents” she said as she pulled down her pants. “You know, you look exactly like my target demographic. I wonder if you voted for me last year.” The mother of two was grabbed by her hair before she could answer. Apparently the other blonde wasn’t as curious as she was horny. Joyce began licking the cunt in front of her the second she could. “Guess stay-at-hom-moms are good for something other than votes after all. Come on slut, keep licking.”

Most of the other women in the room awkwardly watched the action. Anne and Gwen both obviously licked their lips as they waited unsure what to do. The rest were more subtle in their desire, except for Mesektet. The million-years-old manifestation of Ra was contractually only allowed to leave the White Room once a year and it was even rarer she was in the body of a 25 year old. She was not going to miss this opportunity. The brunette lifted her dress that somehow seemed to shorten to reveal a lack of any underwear. But her pussy was still covered by the 9” ruby red strap-on dildo she wore. “Mind if I take this end, madam senator?”

“Please do, Mesektet.” The name was said with familiarity that made Anne wonder how these two women knew each other. “This is supposed to be a bonding exercise.” The innocent looking not-quite-a-demon slowly fucked Joyce’s cunt. Buffy’s mother slowed down her cunt munching as she brace for a hard fucking. “What’s the matter Mes? No reason to go slow. This cunt shot out 2 sluts, it can handle anything you throw.”

Instead of answering the conduit for Wolfram & Hart continued thoroughly fucking the slayer’s mother. Joyce redoubled her efforts on the senator’s cunt. Her tongue moved in and out of the folds with the skill of a very active porn star. Or a whore with a mainly female clientele. Right as Joyce licked Brucker’s clit her mouth jolted forward. Mes pulled her strap-on all the way out of Joyce’s cunt and slammed it right into her ass. “I just needed some lube, senator, before the fun could begin. I prefer to use natural products over those bottled chemicals. I’ve seen too many rivers turned black from those toxins in my days.”

The Summers’ mother was used to rough treatment like this. Darla, Dru, and Spike (when he was good) no longer bothered with any lube besides the occasional blood splatter when fucking her ass. Due to her usual treatment and the butt plugs her mistresses stuffed up her last night in preparation Joyce was soon moaning into her senator’s cunt. “You like that you old slut? Fuck, you do. After your honeymoon with your high school sweatheart he probably ignored you for the rest of your marriage. If it even lasted. I bet he cheated with a younger model. All men do. That’s why every senator has so many damn interns. But they don’t realize what they have. You take a sexual human woman and feed them a diet of 5 minutes missionary once a month and they all become like you. You’re just desperate for someone to make you feel good. And so you make me feel good. I bet if every husband knew that divorce lawyers will be out of business.”

“Thank god men think they know everything then. I got my start in divorce court.” Lilah spoke up from the sidelines.

Joyce’s body shook as Brucker began thrusting as quick as Mes. The mother continued eating out the senator to the best of her ability but she was demoted to fuckpad rather quickly. Joyce moaned and grinded her body into the cunts on either way of her. Part of her just wanted to finish as quick as possible, part of her wanted to avoid her mistresses’ punishment, but mostly she just wanted to forget her old life and focus on the fucking. The moans and humiliation from the senator and whoever the 20 something year old fucking her ass was helped. “That’s it you whore. I’m going cum all over your face. But don’t worry, looks like everyone else is ready for their turn.”

The other women were in various stages of undress. Tamika and Eve both found the strap-ons Darla and Dru placed on the stands while Anne and Gwen clearly wanted their pussies munched. Lilah was nude as well but was grinding a small vibrator into her own cunt as she watched. Darla was busy setting up the projector in the room as Dru muttered “the fairies like this, they’re so excited today”.

Joyce shuttered in sync with Brucker as both women came hard. Joyce’s fluids landed on the office floor as her face was drenched. Her hair was pulled up as Brucker practically yanked her off of the cock in her ass. There was the briefest of kisses as the senator leaned into Joyce’s ear. “You know, a slayer killed my son a few centuries ago. All he did was feast on a few virgins. Feels fitting that the slayer’s mother is now feasting on me. Don’t worry, there’ll be seconds.” She turned to Lilah. “Do you want next Miss Morgan? I assure you this mouth is better than any machine.”

The buzzing from Lilah’s vibrator continued. “Please call me Lilah, Senator. This is all about getting to know one another. And thanks but I’ll wait a bit. Something tells me this presentation is worth watching. Besides, looks like she’ll have her hands full with those 3.”

Tamika, Gwen, and Eve surrounded Joyce as Mes finally pulled out of her ass. “Have fun with that asshole, ladies. Make sure to treat her properly”. The three young Wolfram & Hart employees quickly took her place.

Joyce felt like prey once again as the three women circle her. “You want her ass or cunt?” The black vampire secretary asked Eve.

“Neither, but thank you. I don’t see the point in putting on a fake dick to fuck a girl and pretend to be a man. Might be old fashion, but I prefer some penetration myself. Come here babe, open your mouth.” Eve wrapped a small contraption that looked like a strap on around Joyce’s head. A thick but short plastic cock kept Joyce’s mouth open as the 7” ridged dildo appeared to come out of her mouth. A muffle yelp escaped her mouth as the buckle got stuck in the blonde’s hair. “A dumb bitch like you can figure out what I want, right? But go slowly, I’m not a whore who can be pounded into her orgasms without a complaint.” The nude liaison pulled up a chair and sat in it. She spread her legs spread and waited as the others arranged.

Gwen laid down right in front of the chair. “Um, I guess you should ride me, miss. It’ll be easiest. And perhaps you can”

“Go on Gwen, don’t be shy. Take what you want. It’s the only way you’ll make it in this world. Why do you think men are in charge? They wanted it so they took it while they preached to their daughters they better have ‘manners’ and ask first” Lilah instructed. “Remember Gwen, this isn’t a lover. Wolfram & Hart paid good money for this, so enjoy and relax.” Which was true, Darla and Dru were paid a small fortune for today. And Joyce wasn’t being killed or turned into a vampire to torture Buffy further.

The black-haired intern grabbed Joyce’s hips and pulled the woman onto the 8” dildo she wore. “Well then, get to work. The bosses can be quite assholes if they catch you slacking.” Gwen lifted her head a bit to begin sucking on Joyce’s breasts.

Tamika waited for Joyce to get a rhythm. Her hips were bobbing up and down on Gwen’s cock as she literally face-fucked Eve. Once Eve began moaning Tamika joined in. She lined her dildo up with Joyce’s still gaping butthole and plunged it in. She was slower than the hole’s last intruder but still not gentle. “That’s it, let’s see how you handle 3 cocks at once.”

The trio continued in relative silence. They appeared to communicate in grunts and moans. A whimper escaped Joyce’s gag as Gwen bit a nipple or Tamika traced the bite marks on Joyce’s necks with her own fangs. Joyce knew how they felt by now. Eve just leaned back and closed her eyes. She didn’t have to do anything as Joyce milk 3-4 orgasms out of her.

“Is there anything to drink here, I’m getting kinda peckish” Tamika finally said as she buried her plastic cock one final time into Joyce’s ass.

“Yes. In fact, let take a small break from the entertainment. My partners in Sunnydale were kind enough to send some home videos for Joyce here. She hasn’t seen her daughters in a while so it’ll be nice to let her do so.”

Drusilla quickly wheeled in a small cart of refreshments. “Here you are my lovelies. We have oranges squeezed of their essence, a beast of burden’s nectar stolen from their children, the life blood of a slayer’s mother courtesy of the naughty woman over there, and well, water”.

“Ignore her, she has a flare for the dramatic. Here is your lunch though Tamika, we know your diet is sensitive. Also, Dru forgot to mention the alcohol.” As Darla handed a red sports bottle to her fellow vampire she bent in close to whisper. “The blood of the slayer’s mother isn’t as enticing as a slayer but still get the job done. Especially with what’s coming next.”

Once drinks were all handed out the women quickly seated. “Milf, over here. Let get you a front row seat. Little Buffy sent you a video.”

The small screen for power point presentation was pulled down and the film began. Two young women appeared on screen. The blonde looked just out of high school with a stereotypical cheer captain body. The other was a young brown hair girl who might be able to pass for 17. They both wore nothing as they snuggled together and looked into the camera. “Hey mom. We miss you, have fun” Buffy said with a giggle in an exaggerated voice straight out of a porno.

“Yea mommy, Faith is teaching me all types of things” Dawn said as she nipped Buffy’s nipple.

Buffy wasn’t sure exactly how to respond to that “Don’t worry mom, I’ll, take care of Dawnie. O yea, that feels so good Dawn continued licking and fondling Buffy’s perky breasts as the camera faded out.

The Senator was sitting next to Anne during the display. The shelter manager was on her third drink and was playing with one of her own nipples as she watched the sisters. “So, the sister kink? Can’t say I blame you. Apparently hotness runs in the Summers’ family.”

“What? O, well as you said they’re hot. Plus, um, I kinda met Buffy a few times. Weird that she ended up in porn. But then, she was a runaway. Not that uncommon. Plus she lived a hard life. That girl playing her sister looks young though.” Anne said.

“What, you don’t think they’re sisters?”

“I don’t even remember Buffy having a sister. But whoever casted them sure did a good job finding a family resemblance.” Anne said. “That is her mom right over there though. She began some anti-magic group in my old town. Damn she looks sexy. A bit ashamed she fallen on hard times like.” Her hand unconsciously began fiddling with her zipper.

“Not the worse. I mean look at her, she is clearly well fed and not on drugs like most in her profession. That’s mainly why I wish we could legalize it. The public backlash will be too much right now but a whore is just someone trying to earn a living. It’s the pimps who take advantage of these girls who are down on their luck” Helen said, looking deep into Anne’s eyes. “Girls are given drugs instead of payments to keep them docile and prevent unionization. And with the laws no one can really help those girls other than telling them to get a new career when no one picks this as their first choice. You run that shelter Wolfram & Hart does the charity events for, right? I’m sure you’ve seen what I’m talking about,”

“Yes, that’s me, Anne Steele. Yea, I had a girl a few months ago come in cause her family kicked her out when she came out of the closet. Good girl, but didn’t have any money. Last week she died of a heroin overdose over in the red-light district. She never touched drugs before in her life.”

Her attention turned back to the screen as Buffy was moaning loudly. She was blindfolded as Dawn ate out her unknowing older sister. And Joyce sat there fucking herself to the image as Darla handed her different toys to use. Anne briefly moaned herself as she felt fingers inside her.

“Looked like you could use a hand.” Helen Brucker said. Anne just whimpered in reply. “Also, when this is all over, perhaps we can talk more professionally. My office is always looking for worthy candidates for out scholarship and internship programs. I’m sure we can help prevent what happened to that girl you mentioned”.

The scene changed to something again. A girl Anne did not know stood up with Buffy kneeling in front of her. She wore a leather jacket but nothing else. Behind her was Dawn. Both Summers’ sisters were licking Faith’s holes. “That’s it you sluts. You like your mistress’s pussy Bitch? Come on, the faster you make me cum the faster you can taste my ass on your sister’s lips. Keep it up back there too slut. O yea, get your tongue as deep as you can. I know it’s tight back there but that’s what being top slayer means. Lick my virgin ass, come on not many around here. O yes.”

It wasn’t long until Faith came all over her fellow slayer’s face. The images faded out on a final look of Buffy and Dawn making out. Anne got up and walked over to Joyce. “Mind if I use her?”

Darla and Lilah smiled at this. “She’s here for your pleasure. Go right ahead. We’ll keep her daughters playing on the big screen for you. Never too much stimulation. They might give you some ideas.”

“Come on whore, eat me out.” Joyce quickly dropped to her knees and began eating. Anne was already dripping from the senator’s fingering but something about Joyce just got her going. “You know, I met Buffy when she ran away from you. I wonder if you were as bad as my mom was when I left.” Anne grinded into Joyce’s face as she felt her orgasm coming. “Come on mommy, make me cum, o yea mommy, so good”. Anne wasn’t sure if she whispered or screams those lines but she didn’t care.

“Where are you going Miss Morgan?” Darla asked as she caught the lawyer sneaking out of the room.

“I just have to use the bathroom real quick, I’ll be right back. Don’t worry, I won’t leave before I got my turn.”

“No need to leave” Darla smiled. “We got a perfectly fine toilet right there. Looks like Anne is done with her." With that Lilah closed the door and walked back over to Buffy’s mother.


	6. The Bronze Part 1: Dawn Takes a Photo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith takes Buffy and her friends to The Bronze. Dawn decides she wants a picture taken and Buffy realizes how much Faith owns them.

The Bronze Part 1-Dawnie takes a photo

Buffy looked around confused, fearful, and deep down curious. This was the first time she left the house since the graduation. Since she lost all those months ago. And here she was, back at The Bronze like any Friday. Except she was completely naked on a leash tied to Faith’s table. And the clientele were mostly vampires and demons. And the human staff was topless.

Willow was with her just as naked but without a leash attached to her red collar. As quietly as possible she whispered. “Don’t worry, Dawn will be fine. Mistress just needs to show everyone who’s in charge. Both us and them.” A few demons around them were clearly staring at the subservient slayer. “Not all of them want to fuck you. Remember Buffy, demons prefer dead slayers.”

Buffy just looked at her friend and realized. “But if I die, another will be called.” That was her hope. That was why Faith kept her alive.

“We don’t know that, Buff. Kendra died and Faith was called. What if the line only goes with her death?” The two friends went quiet as Faith returned alone.

“You two bitches behaved yourself? That’s good for you, B. Keep it up and I might take you out on walks more often.” Faith said, paying more attentions to those around her than her pets. “Little D just wanted to get some pics of tonight. You know how teens are.”

Buffy looked over at the new addition to The Bronze. She noticed it before but couldn’t figure out what it was for. Unlike the stripper polls, chains, and even the sex swing on stage the photo booth didn’t scream sex. And then a man approached the booth. He inserted 5 bucks into the machine quickly.

Dawn knelt down in the modified photo booth. The usual bench was removed to make room for kneeling and the camera was angled down to capture people in that position. And below the camera, right in front of little Dawnie’s face was a hole. A hole with a cock through it. She grabbed it in her hand and began stroking it slowly. It quickly hardened. 

The Bronze’s music prevented her from hearing anything. She didn’t know if the guy was moaning or just waiting for her to get to the good part. It didn’t matter. She knew Mistress Faith told her to do this and so she did. Dawn was just glad the cock looked human this time.

And it was warm in her hands. This customer was not a vampire. Dawn smiled as she leaned forward and showered the penis in kisses. Her lips traveled down the cock until she got to the wall of the photo booth. She licked back to the tip. Her mouth opened and Buffy’s little sister began sucking cock.

Dawn engulfed the cock with her lips and took it in. The tip was at the back of her mouth when she pulled back. She wanted it nice and wet before going further. She began to lick the shaft in her mouth as she continued the blow job. It pulsed and shuddered in her mouth in a way vampire cock just couldn’t do. Dawnie pulled up until just the tip was in her mouth.

For a few seconds she played with the tip, darting her tongue around it as she tasted the first few drops of precum. She savored the salty taste and then went back to bobbing back and forth. Once the cock hit her throat again she swallowed. She gagged but continued down the cock. The pain barely registered any more. Soon her lips hit the wall of the booth and she held it for a few seconds. The tightness of her 16 year old throat was enough for whoever she was sucking to remain still.

The cock was slathered in Dawn’s spit as she bobbed a few more times. She suddenly stopped again as the cock was halfway down her throat. She forced her gagged reflex this time. Spike complained about the lack of a struggle while throat fucking her the last time he was in town. She quickly learned how to make herself gag on cue. Last thing she wanted was for Faith to grow bored of her.

As she gagged the dick pulsed. Cum flooded her throat and quickly took it out of her mouth. Her hand was already stroking the cock as cum landed across her face. It went from her mouth to her forehead and all in between as she pumped every ounce of cum out. She even spit out most of the cum in her mouth. It was currently dribbling down her chin and onto her young tits. Her eyes were closed to keep out cum.

As the cum dripped onto her hand the cock retreated. Dawn sucked a cum covered fingered as she “looked” at the camera. It flashed several times as Dawnie smiled and wiped the cum from her eyes.

The guy zipped up his pants and to the picture dispenser. 10 photos of the young teen covered in his cum came out. He will go home and masturbate to them later that night. And tomorrow. And probably months from now as he saw how hot the teenager was. And if he ever passed on her on the street she will never know who he was.

As he turned around Faith was there. “Hey dude, what’s up. Enjoying the night?”

“Yes, it’s great, hey do you want”

“Maybe later, right now I’m busy. But let me see those photos. That slut is something, isn’t she?” She took a single picture from the dazed man. He barely noticed as he stared at her cleavage until she turned around and showed off how tight those jeans were. “Ok B, I’m back. Just had to get a little souvenir for you.”

Buffy just looked at the image. Her little sister was there, cum on her face as she smiled. She remembered always knowing when her sister was lying or putting on an act for mom but here she wasn’t sure. Did Dawnie like this? Or was she just surviving? “I think we’ll put this in the Summers’ family album tonight Bitch.”


	7. The Bronze Part 2: Cordy vs. Willow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith pits Cordy and Willow against each other in a contest where the loser is sold.

Faith grabbed Willow by her collar. “Come here Red. You enjoy experiments right? I wanna see what’s better, a dyke’s tongue or a fuck machine.” The witch was led up on stage towards a glass coffin. “Go on, get in the box like a good kitty.” Willow looked around for the new “waitresses” The Bronze employed hopefully. Faith made the blonde and her play together a few times and Willow discovered she was a fellow witch who went to the University of Californa’s Sunnydale campus before the Ascension.

She was disappointed when Faith ordered Cordelia Chase to come over. Still Willow obediently laid in the see-through coffin, waiting for the next order. “Take that silly outfit off Queen C. You’re giving a different show tonight.” Cordy instantly began stripping off the cheerleader outfit Faith made her wear most nights. Patrons gathered around to watch what the slayer had planned.

Faith fiddled at the far end of the coffin and fiddle with a few buttons. “A few of your geeky science friends worked on this. I would have asked you Red but I wanted it to be a surprise. Plus a few of them were a bit too eager. Said something about you finally learning your place after winning the science fair 5 years in a row. I guess anything can make men jealous.” With that a 12” dildo appeared attached to a thin metal rod appeared in the coffin. “Open up Red. You’re taking this.”

Willow did as told, widening her legs as much as she could. She wiggled a bit as the silicone cock entered her. It stopped halfway in. “Now climb on her face rich girl, that hole. That’s it, smother that dyke.” Cordy stood there, her legs going through holes next to Willow’s head and her feet just reaching the platform beneath. She was worried, Faith usually didn’t put this much thought into things for just pleasure.

“Now just so you two know what you are playing for, one of you will get a wish. For anything, other than to ‘escape’. I won’t even be an evil genie who chops your dick off so it touches the ground. You both have been good pets so far so I decided to make life easier for one of you. The loser gets sold. Now the rules are the simple. Whoever cums first loses.”At that both Willow and Cordy feared their next orgasm. They’ve seen some of their classmates sold before. Some to vampires The Mayor were allied with or to cults who needed sacrifices. The lucky ones were whored out in LA.

Cordy’s fears were interrupted as Willow began licking her. “No fair Mistress Faith, she cheated. She began first” the former high school queen stated. Faith has never been one to enjoy her slaves disobeying the rules.

“Sorry buttercup, no rules here. Looks like the little kitten was thirsty. Or maybe Red just doesn’t want to leave me. I wonder how many demons she’s pissed off who will be willing buyers?” Faith pressed a button and the phallus began pounding Willow. 

It was mechanical. The plastic cock pistoned back and forth inside Willow. The red head screamed into her high-school bully’s pussy. All 12 inches were pounding in and out with no finesse. It took her a few minutes to adjust to the size and speed. Whichever virgin geek designed this knew nothing about sex. There was no finesse, no teasing. Just rough penetration.

Willow picked the pace as she adjusted to her fucking. She shoved her tongue deep into Cordelia Chase’s cunt. This wasn’t the first time she tongue fucked her high school bully, but it was the first time she did so for vengeance. She thought of every time Cordy teased her about her clothes or her know it all attitude. She thought of many slumber parties Xander skipped while dating this skank. And that made her feel better as she swirled her tongue around that sweet pussy. The redhead toyed with Cordy’s new clit ring a bit.

Cordy was struggling. She sucked in moans as Willow tongue-fucked her. She hated to admit but Willow was more than a book worm. The former queen bitch of Sunnydale high squirmed as she prayed to whatever sick deity cared about this world. The demons around her sniggered and talked as if she couldn’t hear or didn’t matter. “I got 50 bucks on the redhead mate.”

The shark headed demon shook his head at that. “Not a chance. That fire crotch dyke rug muncher has her squirming like a worm on the hook already. Besides, I want to save the money to buy that cunt. Her father owed me money before the feds caught him.” As other demons repeated his sentiments Cordy knew she couldn’t lose. Life sucked, but it was predictable. She couldn’t adjust again.

She slammed her cunt down in Willow’s face and began grinding. She moaned as she did that. Using Red’s face as a fuck pad might not seem like a way to not cum but it put her in charge. Willow’s tongue struggled as it searched for the ever moving clit. She brushed it a few times but not enough to finish the job. Then the dildo in her stopped pumping.

Before she could wonder why she began to moan into the rich girl’s pussy. The dildo was now spinning inside of her own cunt. The sensations were strange but pleasurable. She cursed whatever geek designed this. But she still had a shot.

With renewed efforts the witch stuck her tongue in the air and began moving her head in rhythm. Cordy was lost in her battle between pleasure and survival. So much so didn’t notice Faith set down her leather jack and get on the coffin. The Mayor’s right hand was almost straddling the coffin as she got as close to the former heiress as possible. Clothed in leather pants and white tank top she was clearly the one in charge.

“Come on Queen C, give me a kiss.” The two teenagers began roughly making out with Willow watching from below. Faith’s tongue pillaging the former stuck up cunt. The slayer hands began to wander but her mouth stayed locked to Cordy’s. Once sure no demon could see it, she pinched Cordy’s left boob hard.

Neither witch nor cheerleader realized what happened. Cordy screamed out in frustration and pleasure as she came. Willow swallowed as much of the cum as she could. She really did love the taste. The majority of it was smeared all over her face and even hair. As Cordy’s tired form was pulled out of the coffin Willow was left there.

The dildo began spinning and pumping in unison as she wreathed in pleasure. She screamed loudly into The Bronze. “More, more, please Mistress Faith, let me cum, don’t stop this, please.” Her words became incoherent. The red headed witch lied in the middle of the bronze completely naked and screaming in orgasm with girl cum on her face.

****

As she came to someone was licking her face. “Tar—Buffy” she whispered as made out the blonde hair.

“Woof” her best friend barked. Faith told her pet voice only. “Woooof” she said again and pointed towards the stage. Apparently the coffin was moved when she passed out. Her eyes watched the stages as demons shouted out figures.

“Hundred thousand”, “Hundred twenty”, “Hundred fifty” “Two hundred”. “Five hundred thousand, time to play with the big fish boys” the literal loanshark shouted. He eyed Cordelia Chase, up on stage, like a piece of meat.

Faith’s eyes bulged at that number. “Half a million? Someone put on their big boy pants. Going once, twice”

“One million dollars for the lovely little bird” A voice in the crowd said. “And have her ready to travel.” Spike was confident.

“A million? Where does a low rent vamp like you come into that type of money? This is my chum.” The demon was already walking to stage.

“Didn’t you hear, Teethy? I’m moving up in the world. Me, Dru and Darla moved to LA. We made it big time. And a girl like that is exactly what we’re looking for. Pretty, young, not too young to cause a scandal and well trained. Exactly what I’m in the business for.” Spike monologue as he passed the shark.

Faith moved forward, holding Cordy in hand. She quickly whispered “Don’t worry C, you always wanted to move to LA and rub shoulders with the rich and famous right? Well now you’ll be rubbing other parts too.” She held out a hand to shake the vampire. “Want a room in the back to sample her? Or any special requests for shipping?”

“Just find her a pair of clothes that won’t get her arrested, Slayer. Don’t want to get pulled over on the drive back.” Cordy was passed to some of vampires Spike bought along.

“Leaving already? You’re gonna miss the show.”

“Darla is an impatient little bint. She wanted new product quick and this will do. Besides, not like you’re selling a slayer or anything. Got her too coddled over there as a dangerous pet.” Several eyes darted to Buffy licking Cordy’s cum up. Buffy overheard a few demons echo his concerns. She swore someone mentioned a quick death being safest.

“Your lost, bleach. If you’re too scared to watch The Slayer fuck go back to LA.” The crowd dispersed as the sale ended. Faith walked over to the coffin as she found Willow and Buffy. “Hey B, missed me? Don’t worry, they won’t kill you tonight. We’ll prove how docile I fucked you into.”

“So Red, are you awake? Congrats nerd. You won. What do you want?”

Willow spoke before she even knew what she was saying. “Tara.”


	8. THe Bronze Part 3: Tara Replaces a Toilet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tara does what the title says and then Faith gives her to Willow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXTREME CONTENT SO ANOTHER WARNING! PISS PLAY!

The Bronze Part 3- Tara Replaces a Toilet. 

“Mags?” A green skinned female demon with tiny red horn quickly appeared in front of Faith. She wore a tan suit that looked off with the long red Mohawk.

“Yes, Ms. Lehane? Need anything?” The Bronze’s new manager paid no attention to Buffy or Willow who was still in the coffin.

“Yea. Where’s stutters?”

“Who?”

“The waitress. Blonde hair, perfect big juicy rack. Bit of a lesbo and witch I think.” Faith quickly unlocked the coffin. Buffy helped her out of the box.

“Tara Maclay. Yes, she’s on shift tonight. I believe she is helping replace the urinal that broke last week.”

“Again? Seems like she never works the floor.”

“That’s the rules. The lady has a great body. I’ll make a fortune if I had her tits. But she’s shy. Especially with the male clients. She only made 50 bucks last night so found another use for her. It’s a shame. I tried to train her personally. She has some talent, especially that tongue of hers, but not the personality for sales.” 

“Thank, Mags. Well I don’t think that’ll be an issue much longer. Keep an eye on these two as I fetch her. Just make sure no one touches them and get a table.”

“Sure, not like I got a bar to run.” Faith ignored her as she was already heading towards the bathrooms.

“Well this way darlings. Ms. Lehane should be back soon.” Mags took Buffy’s leash and led the two Scoobies over to an already occupied booth. “Excuse me, gentleman. I require this table.”

The orange, scaled demon stood up. His chest literally puffed out like a puffer fish “And what exactly are you going do about it? If your pets need a seat, we’ll be happy to watch them.”

“I appreciate the offer, but I don’t think Ms. Lehane will. And she has been known to skin demons who try to touch her property.” The orange man instantly backed down. “That said, if you and your friend will be kind enough to relocate to the bar, your next round is on the house. And I’ll throw in a lap dance. From me.” The added wink was enough for them to leave.

“So girls, stay here and Ms. Lehane should be back soon. Don’t worry, most demons know who you belong to and won’t hassle you.” With that Mags returned to the bar, keeping an eye out just in case.

“So, Tara huh. Is she a plumber or handyman?” Buffy whispered to Willow. She was looking for anything else to focus on.

“No, Buffy. She’s just a waitress here. Was a student at the college until Ascension. For some reason she stayed. She’s also a witch.” It was the closest Buffy have seen her friend babble in a while.

“So she’s fixing the urinal with magic?”

“No, Buff. She’s just the replacement.” Willow’s eyes went down. She hoped Faith would keep her word.

Tara was kneeling on the ground, her arms tied to the broken urinal behind her. She was completely naked. Her mouth was kept open by a silver ring gag. Her entire body was already covered in piss and cum. Her blonde hair was drenched and her boobs glistened. She was actually glad that she had a butt plug and a vibrating egg in her pussy. They kept the men out of those holes. 

She shivered as the next man came up. This one at least appeared to be human. “Look at me cunt. That’s it.” The piss streamed all over her face. She kept her eyes closed as the piss splattered across her face. The guy was moving his dick to cover her entire face with the new layer. A few drops landed in her mouth. “Now time for you to clean.”

Tara opened her eyes just in time to see the still limped cock shoved into her force-opened mouth. By now she was numbed to the foul acidic taste. “Like the extra flavoring? Come on bitch, going cum all over those breasts. Can’t wait to see those balloons covered in my cum.”

With that he grabbed Tara’s hair and began fucking her throat. She struggled to breathe as the cock hardened in the witch’s mouth. Soon she was gagging as it was shoved all the way in. Tara tried to swallow and relax her throat as Magelyn taught her. She was thankful to the green devil for that at least. Mags and Faith didn’t want their product to die with a cock in their mouth. She breathed through room as the dick pumped in and out of her.

“O yea you slut. I bet you did this all the time before this town went to hell. This must be paradise for a depraved whore.” Tara didn’t even think about how wrong it was. He wasn’t talking to her. He was talking to turn himself on even more. If he wanted dirty talk back he wouldn’t be using the night’s toilet whore.

The thrusts sped up for a few seconds before he stopped. Tara’s noise was buried in his crotch. She half gagged as suddenly her mouth was empty. “Stick those tits out. That’s it, yeaaah.” Fresh cum shot onto Tara’s boobs. The man stood there pumping out the rest of his load. Cum dripped from her breasts onto her stomach and the floor. As he finished he slapped the cum covered tip across her face.

“Sorry dudes. This urinal is out of order now. Don’t worry, there will be a replacement soon” spoke Faith. She removed her hand from her pants as the line dispersed. Half of the guys walked to one of actual toilets. The dark slayer dipped her pussy juice covered fingers into Tara’s mouth. The lesbian witch sucked as she tried to replace the taste of cum and piss. Then Faith unlocked the handcuffs that kept Tara there. “Good news, stutter tits. You’re coming home with me now. Finally found a use for you. Though I got to say, your breasts look great like that. Too bad that isn’t going happen as much now.”

Tara was both relieved and terrified at why the evil slayer wanted her. But she wouldn’t have spoken up even without the ring gag. She followed Faith out of the bathroom. “You remember Red? The nerd witch with perky tits and red hair? Well you’re now hers.” Faith offered no other explanation. “I’ll empty your locker in the back once I’m done with B. Do you have any stuff from wherever you sleep I need to get?” Tara thought about it and shook her head. The only thing she cared about was her grandmother’s Dolls’ Eye Crystal and she took that work every day. She didn’t trust the warlock who took over the dorms where she stayed not to steal it.

“Hey Red, look who I found.” The slayer presented Tara to her two pets. “She got a bit dirty though.” Buffy nearly puked as she saw the pissed and cum covered witch. She now thanked whatever powers that be for Dawn just being in the photo booth. “I think you’ll want to clean her up before we go home. Another kitty for you to play with. Mm, come to think of it you should get big tits here used to her new role as a kitten. Clean her up like a little pussycat does.”

“Meow” Willow purred out getting into character again.

“Titties, lie down on the table and let Red take care of you. And Red, you can do whatever you want to her tonight. As long as she’s clean when we get home. I don’t need piss stains on the carpet. Thank god B was potty trained.”

Willow went straight to work. She began licking Tara’s face, getting the cum and urine out of her eyes first. She bit back any reaction to the taste and tried to forget what she tasted. Besides, how could she complain when she was getting this secondhand? She gently reached behind her head and unhooked the gag. Slowly the licking turned into kissing. It was gentle, unlike any of the kisses either girl was used to. Willow took time to explore Tara’s mouth with her own.

The red head then moved on, licking down Tara’s neck. The blonde gasped at the pleasure. The nerdy girl hurried her licks until she reached the boobs. Tara moaned as Willow began sucking on one. “Ugh” she grunted as Willow removed the egg from her pussy. Her mouth moved to the other nipple as she inserted a finger into Tara.

“Bitch, you’re coming with me. Time to give the guests a little show. And bitch voice only. I hear you even try to human speak and lil’ sis will end up on toilet duty for a week.” Faith tugged on Buffy’s leash and began to drag her away from the witches. “But feel free to scream.” She was led onto the stage near a weird contraption of leather straps and chains hanging from the ceiling. “What’s wrong twinkie? Never seen a sex swing before?”


	9. The Bronze Part 4: Buffy the Slayer's Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith ties Buffy up to a sex swing and fucks her in front of demons at The Bronze.

“Up Bitch.” Faith ordered Buffy. Her sister slayer sat on the 2 leather straps that acted as the seat. Faith grabbed each foot and put it through the small loops at the end. “Now hold on vamp layer. Don’t want you smashing your head into the floor and passing out til I’m done with you. Fucking your limp body ain’t as fun.”

Buffy clung to the ropes holding her up and waited. Every eye in The Bronze was watching. She was strung up like a piece of meat. “So B, it seems that my friends here aren’t sure about you. They remember the Big Bad Slayer who staked The Master and walked around Sunnydale offing any demon in sight. You can’t do that, though, bitch, can you?” Buffy just stayed there. She didn’t know what to say. Slayer hearing picked up all the ways demons wanted to kill her. Some wanted to slit her throat and be done. Others wanted to tie her limbs to motorcycles and drive. She shuddered as she heard plans for a barbeque.

SLAP! The bar was quieted by Faith’s slap across Buffy’s face. “Answer me, you know how. Do I need to reteach you?”

“Arf, Arf” Buffy barked out on reflex. This she was used to. Obeying Faith. The slayer in charge began tracing her fingers around Buffy’s breasts. The blonde realized that even surrounded by demons, the only one who mattered was the rival slayer. She held all the power. And slowly the demons were realizing it.

“Aww, there’s a good bitch. Speaking for your mistress. You want me to stop hitting you? I bet you want my hand to do something more fun. You want me to finger your cunt?” Faith’s finger flicked between Buffy’s legs real quick. “You want my whole fist inside you little miss two shoes? You want my entire hand stretching you out? Well come on, beg for it. Beg for your abuse. It’s the best sound I ever heard.” Faith waited, her finger going all over.

“Arf. Aarf. Yip. Aaaarf.” Buffy tried her best to impersonate a puppy begging for a treat. And she was good at it, after a month’s practice. The entire room bursted into laughter at hearing the slayer bark again. Then Faith began fingering her cunt. Faith was unusually quiet, just listening to the audience.

“Go on, fuck her.” “Slide your whole fist in.” Faith added a finger but that’s it. “Punch that cunt open” a female vampire in a cowboy hat hollered. Buffy whimpered. She was thankful Faith was being patient. Deliberate. Faith’s fingers were working her well. Slowly Buffy began to moan.

“God, listen to that slut.” “Can’t believe she staked Luke.” “Maybe she got lucky.” “Nay man, look at her. She’s broken.” Buffy held back tears as she realized it was true. She was just these demons' entertainment. Like Dawn, like Willow, like every human in this place. Except Faith.

The former cheerleader yelped in surprise. Buffy’s legs were so wide that Faith’s fist slid in easily after deliberate fingering. “That’s a good fuck puppy. You take my fist so easily. Your cunt was built for this. Fuck yea, take it Bitch.”

Faith began to fist the older slayer as rough as possible. She knew slayer flexibility and healing made this at least as pleasurable as it was painful. And that slayers could take a lot of pain. She pounded in and out of the hole. “And by tomorrow morning you’ll be virgin tight when I wake you up with my biggest cock.” It was exaggeration, but not much of one. Faith twisted her hand a bit and slowed down before speeding back out. She bent down and nibbled on her pet’s nipple.

On instinct Buffy began to swing back and forth as she moaned. She learned to give into pleasure long ago. “O my god, Bitch, you really are a slut. Good thing I keep you caged up. You’ll probably be pregnant with some demon spawn if I let you walk free. Your tits will be as big as Red’s girl, just waiting for the little hell spawn to suck them. Or whoever wants to. You can’t say no, can you B?” 

“Arf arf.” B barked out. She began to swing quicker, riding Faith’s fist as fast as possible. She wanted the pleasure to override the humiliation. “AAARRRRRRTH”. She couldn’t even scream without barking as Faith bit down on her breast. She was just thankful her owner didn’t draw blood as demons cackled around her.

Faith moved up to give Buffy a kiss before spitting in her face. “You want to cum like a whore bitch? With all these demons you tried to murder watching you cum? Hearing you bark as you can’t do anything about it? Cream yourself on my fist twinkie.” The suspended slayer doubled her efforts. Supernatural speed and strength propelled her onto Faith’s fist. The younger girl just stood there smiling.

“OOOOOOOOOAAAARRRRROOOOO” Buffy howled out as she came. Her cum splattered all over Faith’s fist and wrist. Some even landed on the floor where Dingoes Ate My Baby used to play. But she didn’t stop. She wasn’t told to. She quickly rode herself to another orgasm. A few demons in the bronze took out their cocks. The show just made every single demon there wish they were the slayer fucking Buffy’s brains out. Every waitress (except Tara) was on their knees “helping” a guest. Even Mags had the new bartender she was training under the counter lapping her as the demon mixed drinks. “That’s it Amanda, just like that. Damn, that slayer is fine.”

And then Faith ripped her hand out of the cunt. She sucked a finger as she walked around the defeated slayer. “Here’s your doggy treat.” Buffy licked the offered hand like an ice cream cone. She sucked each finger. Then Faith began to shove as much of her hand into the mouth as possible. “You like that. Think I should fist your throat yet? I bet you’ll find a way to cum to that. But no, I got better plans.” Faith shoved her fingers down Buffy’s throat until she gag before taking them out.

Faith walked around the slayer. As Buffy came down from her climax Faith saw the shame return to her eye. She began to cry. The slayer just grabbed the swing and spun it slowly. All the demons watched their nightmare spun around weeping in shame.

“Look at her. That isn’t a slayer.” “Damn, wonder how much fucking her would cost.” “Hopefully not too much, she seems well used.” Buffy cried harder as the demons talked. She used to be someone to fear.

Then Faith grabbed a marker from her pocket. “Looks like a big crowd tonight. I wouldn’t want to lose you, so better mark you properly so everyone knows who you are.” Buffy watched as the words “The Slayer’s Bitch” were scrawled across her breasts in black. Then her body was flung as Faith repositioned her stomach down. The demons shouted encouragement as Faith showed off Buffy’s message. Faith spun her around a few times before stopping the older Summers daughter. Buffy was looking right at the photobooth. And for the first time tonight, it was empty. Every demon was watching her. Watching Faith own her.

“Well, Bitch, hope you’re ready for an ass fucking.” That was all the warning Buffy got before Faith slammed her strap-on in. She wore it under her pants for this very moment. Buffy groaned as her ass opened, grateful her owner lubed up.

Faith grabbed the leash and pulled it back. Buffy contorted upside down as her ass was pounded. “You know B, half these guys want to kill you. These big bad demons afraid of a little twinkie like you. They must not know how to fuck bitches properly. Maybe they need more practice. Too bad they won’t get it from you. O yea, this ass is so good.” Faith reached around and pinched Buffy’s clit. “I’m not going be tired of you for a while. Besides, I was the only one brave enough to fuck this cunt.”

She let go of the leash and began pulling Buffy’s hair. She then whispered so only her fellow slayer could hear “They don’t even know you’re a bottle blonde. I shaved you before they could see.” Buffy is unsure what happened after that. Just that her ass was continuously fucked until the Bronze closed. She remembered yelling, moaning, screaming, and barking in pleasure as half a dozen orgasms rocked her body. After last call Mags bought Faith a double shot of whiskey as the true slayer finally pulled out.


	10. Taking Stock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya uses Xander for some fun before telling Faith some new information about the Watchers Council's plans.

Xander Harris was in The Bronze. He knelt there naked on the floor. His “girlfriend” Anya led him to the stocks. Wordlessly she lifted the wooden pillory and Xander placed his head and arms through the holes. Then she lowered the top half and locked the contraption in place. 

“Stay right there, Xander. I just need to go some tools.”

“I’ll try my best, mistress” Xander sassed. It was the closest he could get to his old self. He didn’t have to look behind him to know Anya was equipping a strap-on. “So, is it the red one or the blue today?”

No answer came. He waited on his knees trying to ignore the audience. The Bronze was nearly empty this afternoon. A few day drinkers and non-nocturnal demons were around the bar. The manager, the green skinned Magelyn from Pylea, kept an eye on the little show as she trained Amanda. Amanda barely noticed the “show” going on as she tried to memorize what went into a “Slippery Nipple,” “Redheaded Slut,” and the house special “Actual Bloody Mary”. But what the demon was really teaching her went beyond the difference between stirring, mixing, blending, and what liquors are best chilled and best heated. “Amanda, why do we keep the best liquor on the highest self away from the customers?”

“So we can wiggle our ass for them when we go get it.” Amanda said. Honestly she felt lucky here. She has watched her fellow students be used for all manner of pleasure and other uses here. Her classmate Dawn Summers spent most nights servicing as many dicks as she could make cum. And even if it wasn’t her dream at least she was learning a skill. “And we shake drinks unless otherwise requested so they can stare at our tits bouncing.”

The green woman nodded. “Good. And if they order the cheap stuff?” 

“I’m to bend over and wiggle my little booty even more to work harder for the tip on it.” Mags continued her lesson as she eyed Anya equip a long, red and smooth dildo to the harness already around her waist.

Anya wore a tan tank top and the black harness around her waist. Her jeans were folded up next to the bottle of lube. She took her time rubbing lube into her cock. She liked making Xander wait for it. The mix of fear and lust that trembled through his entire body was the one thing the former vengeance demon appreciated about her new life. And then she pounced.

The smooth tip of Anya’s plastic cock rubbed between Xander’s cheeks. “Ah, the red one.” Anya spread the cheeks with one hand as she guided the cock in with the other. His asshole was still loose from an early morning fucking. Still Anya took her time. She shoved the cock in inch by inch. Xander gasped each time a few more inches entered him.

“Yes, the red one.” And with half of the 10” dildo buried inside him she pulled out.

“AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH” Xander screamed as the entire length of Anya’s cock shoved into him. It wasn’t the worse pain he felt but even after all these months he never got used to it. “O god, Anya.” He also was unused to the pleasure he felt as Anya fucked him. Her thrusts were once again slow and deliberate.

“You like this, don’t you Xander? Normally I don’t like giving men like you any pleasure but this is just so fun” Anya taunted. “O yea, take my cock. And as much as you like it, as much as it makes you hard” Anya squeezed Xander’s hardening cock in emphasis “you hate it.” Anya began fucking him harder and harder as she jerked him off. “You think you should be the one on top, don’t you? That’s what society told you. All those action movies with buff shirtless men killing other men just to end up with a hot little woman at the end. None of them ever took a cock up their ass I bet. But then, you were never the hero.”

Anya continued fucking Xander as his cock pulsed in her hand. She felt Xander respond to every thrust and taunt. By now she knew exactly how to work his body and mind. Xander controlled his breathing as the cock moved in and out of him. He gritted his teeth to hold back his screams. And his moans. He wouldn’t last much longer. And right as he was about to cum he felt Anya pull out. Her hand went still and painfully gripped his cock.

Anya bent down and whispered in his ear. “MM, you know Xander, I don’t know if you’re enjoying this.” She teasingly tugged at his cock. “Do you want me to stop? I’ll stop if you ask me to. Or do you want more of my cock? You’re unusually quiet.”

She just stood there with the tip of her strap-on just between his butt crack again. She waited. She knew what he’ll choose. “Please, please Anya fuck me. Please. I’m begging for your cock up my ass. You can do whatever you want to me as long as you make me cum. Come on, don’t blue balls me.” Anya waited patiently for more. “Make me your pathetic little butt monkey.”

“O yea, well I guess that’s enough. But keep begging for it you pathetic fucking whimp. I’m going destroy this ass. And if you’re real good I’ll even jerk that little cock of yours off until you cream all over the floor.” Anya lets goes of the Scooby’s cock and grabs his hips. She pumps in and out of Xander’s ass.

“O god, aaaaaah, Come on, fuck me. Destroy my ass. Come on, I’m just a pathetic little boy in this fuck up town of demons and vampires and a psychotic slayer rapist. MMMMHH yea” He continued saying whatever came to his mind between moans. Xander had no idea what he was saying other than begging to cum and maybe something about how he was too pathetic to even save his best friend Jesse. “O yea Anya, come on, please finish me. Please, please I’m close”

A big, black and rigged dildo is forced into the Scooby’s mouth. He looked up to see the busty frame of Faith. The slayer was wearing a leather bra with her pants down below her ankles. “Damn that boy never shuts up.” The slayer took downed her shot of whiskey. “You don’t mind me using this hole, do you ex-genie?”

“Vengeance demon” Anya corrected. “And no, be my guest. I haven’t banged that throat of his as much as I want.” Xander just opened his mouth and took in the cock. The restrained class clown couldn’t bob up and down as usual. But he accepted the new dick eagerly.

Faith Lehane fed Xander her cock inch by inch. As he felt it enter his throat Xander swallowed and relaxed. It was harder than when he was in control but the principal was the same. He gagged a bit. “Damn, Xan-Man. If I knew you looked this good sucking on my dick I wouldn’t have thrown you out of bed so fast.” Faith gripped onto the wooden frame. “Although he certainly knows how to use his own.”

“O yes. He gives me at least 3 orgasms a night with it” Anya stated matter-of-factly. The two ladies began a rhythm of fucking Xander. Faith was rammed down his throat as Anya withdrew from his ass. “Last weekend I rode him for 5 hours straight. That cock ring you told me about is an amazing invention. But sometimes I got to take him down a peg or two.”

Faith was unsure if that was a pun from being around Xander too much or just the former demon’s outdated speech pattern. But it didn’t matter. “So Mags said you needed to speak to me?” She pumped in and out.

“Yes. Darla found a group of Watchers in LA and had me interrogate them. But that can wait until after this slut dirties up the floor.” Anya reached back around and continued the earlier handjob.

“Hey Genie-Chick, catch some of that jizz in this. I’ve been thinking of giving B a good taste of what men have. I’ve been spoiling her a bit.” Faith handed Anya her empty shot class. Anya took it without a word and focused. Her own orgasm was building with every thrust. Her clit rubbed against the stimulator of her harness with each pump. “You like the thought of that Xander? Little slayer Buffy drinking your cum? I bet the sight will be enough to make you pop. Ashamed she’s no longer the slayer. It’ll be your wet dream come true.”

“OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH” Anya moaned as she came at the same time Xander’s cock exploded all over her hands. She slowed down and once again buried herself into the man’s asshole. Her hand continued to milk every ounce of cum out of him. The shot glass overfilled quickly and the rest of the cum was on her hands or the floor.

Both women pulled out of the well fucked man. Faith waved to the bartenders. Amanda came over with another shot of Jack Daniels. “Anything else, Ms. Lehane?”

“Yea, kid. Take this glass to B. I left her outside tied up. Blonde slut, perky tits. If she’s difficult just tell her I will shove it up little D’s cunt. She doesn’t know I have her on birth control yet.” Amanda grabbed the cum filled shot glass from Anya and left. The former vengeance demon licked her fingers clean. “So, what’s the matter?”

The two girls sat down at a nearby table. “There’s another slayer” Anya bluntly stated.

“That’s not possible. Boss man let me keep B to avoid her death calling another one.”

“Yes, but apparently she killed you.” Anya took a drink of her cocktail before continuing. “Apparently you flat-lined during your coma.” She took another slip.

“Fucking B.” Faith took out a knife and stabbed the table. “There’s going be a spanking when I get home. MM, or maybe I can have Darla bring in lover boy and have some real fun. So this baby slayer is now killing vampires in LA? Any idea where she holds up?”

“Actually, she isn’t. The info comes from a strike force of Watchers.”

“Those tweeds have a strike force? Did they weaponize their accents?”

“They have a trained operatives dedicated to fighting forces too trivia for the slayer or the slayer herself if she goes rogue. But that wasn’t their goal this time. I interrogated them myself and then just to double check took the liberty of asking Giles and Wesley a few questions.” Faith knew just how well the ancient demon was at extracting information. That is what The Mayor paid her for. Anyaka learned quite a few ways to torture an individual over the centuries.

“So if they weren’t here to put a bullet through my brain why?” Faith was more annoyed than worried. The Mayor planned on taking The Council out eventually but right now they were not an issue.

“They are gathering potential slayers. Apparently there is one in Sunnydale they were trying to get to. Their plan is to gather the most likely to be called and then start killing them one after another. Wesley said it was a consideration back when you were called but The Council wasn’t sure it was worth the risk. The resuscitation has an estimated 60% success rate. But if they gather enough potentials, they could build an army despite the losses.” As Anya finished Faith was fluming.

“Of course those guys don’t care about them. Us slayers always been their pawns. Hell, some of those perverted old men are probably vying for ownership of any of the ‘extras’”. Faith took her knife out of the table. “So where is the baby slayer being kept and how long til they off her?”

“Gunther had orders to bring them back to London. They have a headquarters there. They already have a few potentials on site. He estimated by the end of the week is when they’ll attempt ‘the calling’”. Anya looked the slayer up and down. She saw true anger swelling in her veins. “If you want to blow off some steam you can have a go at Xander’s ass. I’ve been wondering what type of damage a slayer could do to it.”

“You know, that sounds like a good plan. Guy does have a slayer fetish.” With that Faith walked back over to the stocks. “So Xander, ready for another round?”


	11. Potential

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith goes to England to fight the Council. She finds out that not every potential is ok with the plan to kill them all and let the survivors become a slayer army.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Been a while. This chapter has more plot than I expected. This chapter is adding a lot of possibilities to the fic although I am unsure if I am going to go in too many directions (although I do have another Vi and Kennedy chapter planned after this). Please leave feedback or suggestions if you have any. Also, due to a lack of knowing anything about Vi and some other potentials I am making up their backstories and stuff as I go along. 

POTENTIAL 

The alarms blared in the hallway. Kennedy watched the Watchers run down them and heard their screams. “Let us out, let us out” she screamed. Her roommate Vi was next to her chattering. 

“Are you sure that’s a good idea? Maybe we’re safer in here. The Council hasn’t been attacked since the 1800s and that was a rogue slayer.” The second she said the word she realized the situation. “Although, maybe we should get out. Get to safety so The Council could regroup and continue their plan.”

“Let me out.” Kennedy heard someone outside the metal door. “Hurry up. Come on, there’s a rogue slayer out there. I’m your best shot at this.” As the door opened she saw Faith. 

“O, hi.” The youngest slayer looked up at her leather clad elder. “Vi, run.” Violet stood there watching.

“I’m not leaving you. The Watcher Council’s plan requires you more than it does me. If she gets you they can’t----” Kennedy pivoted and sucker punched Vi right in her head. The redhead was knocked out instantly.

“murder me and the rest of us and then send the survivors on a suicide mission. Yea, I know the plan.” Kennedy looked at the unconscious potential and then at Faith. “So, you mind if I tag along on your Watcher-Killing spree? Or do you want to handle this ginger bitch first.”

Faith pulled out a cigarette and lit it. “Nay, we’re cool. The fang squad got it covered. Hell of a right hook.” She blew out a puff of smoke. “Although might be a waste to just off her. A bit nerdy looking but not that bad.”

Kennedy looked at the older slayer. The council Faith Lehane painted as a sadistic, hedonistic psychopath who cared about no one but herself. Kennedy was unsure. As far as she was concerned, the rogue slayer just rescued her. “Yea. If she wasn’t babbling every 10 minutes about how awesome it going be after my death I’ll be all over her. I always had a thing for red heads.” 

“Well, if that’s the case”

“FAITH, FAITH COME IN! WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY” Faith’s radio interrupted whatever she was going say.

“Don’t get your panties in a bunch Mrs. Fang. What’s wrong? Can’t handle a bunch of watchers on their home turf? Did they throw a book at you?” Despite the sass Kennedy saw worry in Faith’s eyes. 

“We’re fine. But one of the potentials is bleeding out here.”

“Damn it, what the hell Darla? We were after Watchers only.” Faith looked over at the new slayer unconscious potential. “Kid, can you carry her? We got to move.”

“Yea, I got her. I’m Kennedy by the way.” She slung Vi over her shoulder. “They’re probably at the gymnasium. Simone said the older potentials were running the hamster wheel courses all day as the book worms tried to figure out the order of succession.” The two slayers ran through the halls. Faith couldn’t help but feel like they were in an overgrown library. 

The staticy radio described the situation. “It wasn’t us. One of the potentials turned on another one. Muttered some crap about her being a traitor and ran her through with a sword.” 

Faith followed Kennedy into the gym and looked around. The gym was littered with dead bodies. She was surprised to see Dru in the middle of them cradling someone in her arms whispering something. “There, there, sweet one, it won’t be long. Soon your story ends. And when one story ends, the fairies close the book and begin again.” The injured potential had bright pink hair in a pseudo-mohawk just in the front. Her eyebrows, nose, and ears were all pierced.

Faith winced as she saw the wound. Blood was pouring out of the potential slayer’s gut. It was almost where Buffy stabbed her, but bigger. She turned to Darla. The vampire wasn’t a doctor but she have seen enough people die to be an expert. “What’s her chances?” 

“Not good. I say she’ll be dead in 5 minutes. Going be painful too. I shoved the chick who stabbed her into the closet over there if you want to let off steam.” 

“Maybe later.” Faith walked over to Simone. “Hey, kid. How you doing?”

“Peachy. Just leaking all my blood onto a vampire. Do me a favor, slayer. Make sure Satsu regrets this. Teach that dyke a lesson.” Faith looked at this girl and saw herself. As cliché as it was, here she was. An obvious rebel who didn’t need the rules bleeding out thanks to a goody-two-shoes. Before she even knew she asked the question.

“Little Punk, do you want to live? You know what I’m asking, don’t you?” 

“Yes. Do it.” As Simone spook Faith took out her knife and cut open Dru’s wrists. Blood poured out of the vampire’s wound. Without words Dru lifted her wrist to the potential’s lips. She drank hungrily. 

Faith left the potential. “So anything I should be concerned about? Potentials don’t turn into super-vampires hell bent on destroying the world or aren’t immune, are they?” Darla chuckled.

“Well those will be questions best asked before your impromptu siring. But no, well no more than usual. If she was a slayer, that’ll be different. But I doubt even Dru is crazy enough to do that.” A raised eyebrow from Faith prompted Darla to continue. “It isn’t unheard of for a slayer to become a vampire. But the vampire is stronger than a slayer and without morals. Most vampires are too cowardly or smart to create the competition.”

“Cool. So you can take the newbie with you, right? Just show her the ropes.” Faith was realizing how big of a move she made without asking. But she never was one to plan.  
Darla looked over at Dru. She was still cradling the now lifeless body of Simone. Darla was surprised she wasn’t looking for a grave to bury her in. Drusilla enjoyed the classics. 

“Yes. Dru can get attached to those she turns. I imagine she won’t leave her ‘daughter’s’ side for a while. Although we do have to make a pit stop before we fly home. A new vampire is famished and fresh food is always best for a newborn.”

Faith looked at the closet. A loud bang was coming from it. “Well, if you need a blood bag I think I know where one is. Just make sure she lives. I’m sure you can find some way for her to earn her keep. I’m sure demons will pay extra to fuck a potential.” She turned over to where Kennedy is. The slayer was so silent Faith nearly forgot about her. “This is ok with you? I know it’s a lot.”

Kennedy just shrugged. “Satsu was always a bitch. Her and Vi would have killed their own mothers if the Watchers told them it will earn them a cookie. So what now?”

“Now we gather up the potentials and send them on their way. How many of you rug rats are there anyways?” Faith hasn’t seen any of the others.

“About 10 were kept here. Only the ones 16 or older were told about the ‘greater plan’ as they called it. Another building houses another 20. Most are young though.” Kennedy made her point clear.

Faith took out her radio. “Lilah, did you find the other kids? Listen, make sure they get back home. All of them. Back to their houses where they can forget about vampires.”

“But what if”

“I said back to their houses. And if I hear any of them somehow found their way into one of Wolfram & Hart’s experiments or brothels the Mayor might reconsider his working arrangement with you. You hear that?” Faith shut off the radio. “So Ken-Doll, ready for the trip home? We can put that red-head of yours to good use on the flight.” Kennedy glanced at Vi and smiled. 

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

“Wakey Wakey mini-Red.” Vi’s face was slapped a few times until she opened her eyes. She saw the pale, dark hair Faith inches away from her. She tried to punch her but found her hands handcuffed behind her back. And she was naked. “So let me give it to you straight, kid. The Watcher Council are all dead. Anyone except the potentials are all dead. I think the news called it a gas leak. Don’t worry, all the baby slayer wannabes got out in time. They’re being sent home and if this shit show of a world is kind I’ll never see them again.

“But I couldn’t let you go. Not the noble, goody-two shoes who swallowed the Watcher’s bullshit that offing you all to build a slayer army for the greater good. I mean really, how desperate to be special do you have to be? And do you really think it was going to be entirely luck? As if those tweed bastards wouldn’t take the chance to off the more rebellious ones. Hell, Head Tweed himself had a journal with his favorites. Lucky you, you were #2. Guess you didn’t suck enough cock to be the favorite. That punk or whatever Simone had an X next to her name. I wonder what that meant? Probably had less than the 60% chance you all did. But I’m monologuing.” Faith dragged Vi onto the floor. She was quiet as she took in the words. But what was it about 60%? Travis told her himself the odds were 80%. Then again why will this bitch of a slayer tell the truth? “So Ken-Doll, this ginger cunt wanted to off you, right? Only fair you get first go. You can even keep her if she’s worth it. If not, I’m sure we can find you a pet in Sunnydale.” Faith looked right into Vi’s eye as she said this. The potential knew the unspoken threat. Behave or else. 

The newer slayer was still stuck on Faith’s words. “60%? Was that it? Damn. Those old bastards told us 80%. What do you think of that Violet? 2 out of 5 chance of death.” Kennedy sat in her seat on the plane. She spread her legs and pulled down her jeans and underwear. “Anyways, Come here Vi. Crawl over here. You know what I want, right? A little brown-noser like you is just itching to get called on. Well now come on. Eat me out.” 

Vi crawled on her knees. She knew she had to survive. Just long enough for The Council to regroup and rescue them. The handcuffed girl crawled and wiggled to her roommate. She was grabbed and shoved into the girl’s cunt. Vi wasn’t sure what to do. “Go on, lick me babe. Just stick your tongue out and do everything I say. MM, that’s good.”

The potential slayer stuck her tongue out and licked. She felt stupid, like a kid trying to kiss for the first time but not knowing you were supposed to close your eyes or what to do with your tongue. But she had instructions. “Go on, lick around. That’s it baby. Explore me with your tongue. Go a little deeper. MM, yea. Swirl it around a bit. MMHMM that’s good.” Vi just followed Kennedy’s words. They were the only things she had to hold on to. And apparently she was doing something right. The slayer’s moans got louder and louder as she continued.

“Damn, looks like baby Red is a natural cunt lapper. Looks like you wasted all that time as roomies Ken.” Faith sat down next to her fellow slayer. “Mind if I get a go?”  
Kennedy pulled Vi up by the hair. “You heard her, Vi, the other slayer wants that obedient little mouth of yours.” The redhead was once again shoved face first into a slayer’s pussy. “And yea, she seemed more interested in The Watchers than her fellow potentials. But she takes instructions well.”

Vi instantly lapped the new cunt in front of her. “Come on, mini-Red. Just tongue fuck me. AHH YES Just ram that tongue of yours into me. Killing all those damn Watchers got me all hot and bothered. No time for foreplay.” Faith shoved Vi even deeper in. “If you find my clit flick it or suck on it like the slut you are.” Vi continued to obey. She hammered her tongue in and out of the rogue slayer. And then she felt a small nub. Vi sucked it between her lips. “AAAHHH YES THAT’S IT”. 

Faith grabbed the redhead’s hair again and shoved her once again deeper. “O YEA, AAHHH. I’m cumming, going cum all over your face. You’re just a fuck toy now.” Vi continued to lick, suck and whatever she could think of as Faith grinded Vi’s face into her. The taste of cum didn’t even register as it flooded into her face and mouth. Later she would describe it as spicy and not unappealing but right now she was just following orders. 

Finally Faith let go of the potential slayer and pushed her back. “Need some more training, but she isn’t bad. You want her to finish you off Ken-Doll?” Faith pulled out a cigarette and lit it. 

“Maybe later” Kennedy said. She pulled Vi up onto her feet and kissed her. “Right now I think she earned a little award.” The new slayer shoved a few fingers into Vi’s cunt. She hissed at the penetration. “Well Vi, you fingered yourself before right? I heard you in the shower a few times. You really underestimated slayer hearing. But yea, I want you to grind yourself on my fingers. Ride me til I see you scream and wreathe all over my little fingers.”

“Yes, Kennedy.” Vi moved experimentally at first. Kennedy sat back down as Vi tried to grind. She was stiff. Kennedy pulled her down and kissed her again. She tasted Faith on Vi’s lips. Vi moved more natural as the kiss deepened. She moaned into it as Kennedy gentle pumped her fingers in and out of her. The slayer slipped in a third finger as Vi relaxed. 

“Come on, you had to have danced, right? Well this is just dancing without clothes on.” Vi grinded up and down on Kennedy’s fingers and moaned. She slowly timed herself with Kennedy’s rhythm. Her entire body was moving. “That’s it, you really are hot in a nerdy librarian type way. MM, I’m going have so much fun dressing you up. You like that, right? You told me about that cosplay shit you did. Well, no reason that has to end.”

Vi was barely playing attention. At this point she climbed entirely onto Kennedy’s lap and was riding the slayer as fast as possible. She didn’t have slayer speed but the Council made sure they were ready. Kennedy bent over and sucked on her perky tits. That was enough to send her over the edge. “Oh, OH, OOOOOHHHH”. She slowed down and came to a stop.

Surprisingly Kennedy was not done with her. The slayer flipped them around so Vi was in the seat. It took the blissed-out potential a few moments to realize Kennedy added another finger. “OOOHHHH, OOOOHHHHHH, PLEASE, PLEASE” she screamed. Vi did not know if she was begging for her to stop or continue. Probably both. “OH MY GODDDDDDD” she felt another orgasm hit her as Kennedy managed to fit her entire fist into her.

“You’re so pretty when you cum with my fist up your cunt, you know that Vi? I really wish we did this earlier. I wonder what Travis would have said if he walked in on us.” Kennedy continued fisting in and out of the petite girl. Vi was unable to respond coherently. She felt orgasm after orgasm hit her. Then for the second time that day Vi passed out.


	12. Violet the Camera Whore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kennedy decides to have fun with Vi's hobbies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to the lack of Vi and Kennedy on the show I took liberties with their characters. Also this chapter will lead to a short mini chapter after this focused more on Fuffy as I expect people don't care as much about the potentials.

 

Vi stood in front of the full length mirror Kennedy provided her. She double checked her makeup and outfit was presentable. A little bit of eye liner helped highlighted how pale her skin her skin was. And she made sure her elf ears were firmly attached. They were the same shade as her skin and will adhere for the day. Her short red hair was styled perfectly for the pointy ears to show through. It also hid where the mock ears slipped over her real ears in case the adhesive came lose.

Her outfit was cliché. Despite Vi’s protest over the week Kennedy has gotten her a long green tinted flowy dress with a floral pattern more suitable for Arwen than Tauriel. Vi personally preferred a more battle ready outfit with pants or a skirt and sleeveless for her elven cosplays. And some bracers and a bow or daggers. But then, this wasn’t her fantasy.

Vi sighed. In the past week or so she has came to terms with her fate. If some sort of resistance in the Watcher Council survived, they could rescue her whenever they wanted. For now, the potential slayer simply wanted to survive two deranged slayers in a town overran by vampires and demons. And so Violet took the tiara made of vines and placed it on. She smiled in the mirror.

“Vi, are you dressed yet?” Kennedy barged into the room and looked at her plaything. “Damn, the viewers are going to love this. Especially with what I have downstairs. But you’re missing one thing. Here, let me put it on you.” Before Vi could answer Kennedy was already behind her. She placed the white leather collar around Violet’s neck. Unlike the other collars Vi has seen this one didn’t look like it belonged more on an animal. But it still clearly marked ownership. Embroidered in black on the leather was “Kennedy’s Whore”.

The collar matched Kennedy’s own white leather outfit. She had on leather pants and a jacket over a black tank top. “There, now don’t you look like the naughty librarian trying to get laid at comic con? Now come on, we’re set down in the basement. The witches did a sound proofing spell so Faith can still have fun up here without ruining the video.” Kennedy snapped her fingers and Vi followed.

“Hey, Ken-Doll. Looking good. Told you leather looked good on everyone. Wear that down to the Bronze and we’ll own that place. Well, we already do. Anyways Red set downstairs up just like you asked.” Faith was in the living room on the couch. The Summers’ sisters were taking turns eating their slayer mistress out. She looked Vi up and down. “Damn, it’s always the nerdy ones who look the kinkiest. Although you sure you don’t want Red or Stutters to make those ears real? Red been curious about body modification or whatever. Shouldn’t be too risky.”

Kennedy just smiled. “Thanks but I prefer this. The bitch wouldn’t shut up about her cosplay and youtube videos about dungeons and dragons back at the Council’s headquarters. Only thing she talked about more was how cool life will be after they killed me. I think it used to comfort her. So it may help her adjust to her new life.” She smiled wickedly.

Realization dawned on Faith’s face. This wasn’t to calm Vi down. This was to literally pervert the nerd’s most cherish hobby. She smiled as an idea to take Buffy shopping formed. “Damn, Ken. Remind to never get on your shit list. Well enjoy down there. Also, when you’re done can I borrow some of those toys? I want to see how B takes being bred like the bitch she is.”

“Anytime Faith. Just make sure I’m there to watch the first time.” The two slayers smiled.

Kennedy took Vi into the basement. “So, are you excited? All of your new subscribers are expecting a good show. They even paid for some requests. You’ll be surprised how many people wanted to see that ‘adorkable red headed whore fucked til she blacks out’ from just your photos.”  

Vi glanced around the Summers’ cellar. Or, she guessed, it was now Faith’s. The room was nearly cleared out. The concrete walls were bare. There was a plain wooden table with a wooden chair. The only other furniture was a queen size bed with black sheets and a small chest at the foot.

Kennedy walked over to the table and fiddled with the computer. She sat down. “Kneel right behind me. A little to the right so the camera can see you, Vi. And get into character. Remember, you’re my sex slave elf I captured during your failed assassination attempt on me. You know what they say, the best fiction is based on truth.” The slayer winked as Vi knelt. The computer screens lit up.  The potential slayer looked right at the webcam as she has many times before. Kennedy spared no expense in getting the equipment for today’s torture. Vi would have murdered someone for a setup half as good. The two monitors alone would have made streaming a breeze.

Kennedy had the stream already set up. “Hi all. Today’s the day. I finally got this elf cunt willing to behave in public. So, enjoy the show.” A few hundred people were already logged into the account. Instantly comments flooded in.

DEMON-LAWYER02358: Damn, look at that red headed fox. You can tell she likes it rough.

CHAOS_MAGE: fuck her cunt real good. i bet she’ll be begging for more once you’re done. red heads are horny bitches really no matter how shy they look.

GREEN&HORNY_KAROKE_HOST: I can’t wait to hear her sing. I bet she hit the high notes once you fuck her ass raw.

MS.FANTASTICO: Wait, is that who I think she is? I just subscribed because her picture looked similar and it promised some hardcore elf cosplay but damn I think that’s her. Certainly worth the money.

TECHNO_PAGAN69: I was wondering why she didn’t post new content in the last few months. I guess she was transitioning into a different genre.

Vi read the comments. People were paying for this. And the last comments horrified her. MS.FANTASTICO and TECHNO_PAGAN69 were two of her usual internet followers. How many of those subscribers are now waiting to see her in some hardcore porno? How many guys who spent hours chatting with her as she played games or suggested different cosplay outfits for her now had their hands around their cocks waiting to wank off? And was that number larger than it was in her previous videos?

“Slut, wave to the camera and then get on the bed.” Vi barely realized the order before she obeyed. The commands were easy. She could follow and focus on them. “So, you thought you could kill me bitch. How did that work out for you?” Kennedy pounced on the potential slayer. Violet flew onto her back as Kennedy grabbed her by the collar. The slayer pulled the redhead into a violent kiss. Vi did her best to keep up. She opened her mouth and accepted the raiding tongue.

The computer constantly ding as each new comment came in. Vi yelped as the stronger woman bit her lip. A faint copper taste filled her mouth. Vi kissed back harder. Kennedy smiled into reaction. With her free hand she grabbed the green dress and ripped it off. It tore right down the middle.  The slayer broke the kiss and backed up.

“Strip.”  Vi did so. Her ripped dress fell off. She unhooked the light green bra slowly. She teased both Kennedy and the internet by covering her perky breasts for a few seconds longer. But she knew it wouldn’t last long. Kennedy was searching the chest at the foot of the bed for something. “Show us your cunt. Now.”

Vi quickly took the panties off and spread her leg. Kennedy looked back at the web cam and licked her lips. This was a show after all. “Now show that tight little elven asshole.” Vi lifted her legs up to show it best she could. “I said present your ass, elf. Get on all fours like a dog and spread your cheeks.”

Once she was in position Kennedy got back on the bed. “OUCH” Violet screamed as Kennedy smacked her ass.

“You have such a spankable ass. But I’ll save that for another time. For now, I think this will do.” Vi looked back and saw a blue egg shaped butt plug. She knew instantly what website Kennedy got it from. “Keep spreading them, that’s it. Now should I just shove it in or should I open you up first?” Vi was confused at being asked. Another smack told her what to do.

“Open me up, please Princess Kennedy. You’ll enjoy my tight ass squeezing your fingers.” Vi hurried out before the slayer could smack her again.

“Princess Kennedy, yea that’s right. You tried to assassinate the Princess here. And now you’re just my whore, with my collar around your neck.” As she talked she poured a few drops of lube onto her fingers. The slayer smiled and made a show of stalking her prey. She came up behind the redhead and began rubbing all over her lower half. Then she moved closer and closer to the puckered hole. Her fingers were still slick with the clear substance as she slid them through Vi’s crack.

“OOOH.” Kenned slid a finger into Vi’s ass. The week long fucking by 2 slayers and the lube made it slide in easy enough. But the hole still clenched Kennedy’s finger. She smiled. She quickly added another finger. “OOOOOOOH.”

“Damn, your shithole feels so good. But not virgin tight. Is that how you became such a high ranking assassin? Giving up your elf ass to any horny man who wanted it? It sure wasn’t your skill. But now that is over. No more elf cock for you. Now you’re mine. But don’t worry. I take care of my toys. I’m too much of a royal brat to just break them and toss them in the trash. Even my broken toys are still mine. And I got so many new toys to try on you.”

Kennedy explored Violet’s body as she talked. Her fingers kept pounding in and out of Vi’s most private hole as her other hand fondled the redhead’s tits. Her hand wandered down into her cunt. “You’re loving this, aren’t you? Damn you’re wet.” For the camera to see she pulled her hand away from Vi’s pussy and slurped them. “Delicious.”

Then Kennedy crawled along Kennedy’s back to whispered in her ear, still fingering her asshole. “You remember that time Simone snuck in a bottle of vodka and we played truth or dare? Well thank you so much for mentioning Bad Dragon. That’s going make today so much more interesting.” With that Kennedy pulled her fingers out of Vi’s ass and got back behind the potential.

“Keep my hole spread.” Kennedy took up the egg shaped butt plug again. She smeared a little more lube among the tip and smiled. The 5 inch plug popped into Violet’s rear. “Good, there it is. Nice and tight. Remind you of any of those weird elf cocks? Now lie back down on your back and keep that egg in you. Maybe it’ll hatch. And show that red cunt of yours off to your fans.” She winked as she went back into the chest.

Kennedy tossed a weird looking toy at Vi. “Put on a good show for us and I’ll reward you.” Kennedy sat in the chair and watched. Vi fumbled around at first at the sex toy. It was a 10 inch long purple tongue jutting out of a reptilian mouth. The stiffed silicone curved back and forth along its length.

Vi awkwardly looked at what she had. This became strange without Kennedy. She was expected to perform by herself for this. She didn’t have the excuse of someone else doing this to her. She felt the firmness of the faux tongue. Grabbing it by the base, she stared at it. If she was alone she would have been curious. How hard was it? How would it feel? Would it twist inside her? How would it taste? At that thought she bought it closer and tried to kiss it. More, she sucked on the tip of the dildo. It was weird but didn’t taste bad. And felt a little softer than the fake cocks she had shoved down her throat.

Without prompting Vi moved the tongue down her body. Her saliva left a trail down her chest. While it felt nothing like Kennedy’s tongue on her, it still felt good. And Vi was in complete control. She teased her nipples with the spit covered toy for a few seconds before moving towards her crotch. She wanted to get there before Kennedy ordered her to.

Her legs spread out as far as she could as she inserted the purple tongue. “OOOH.” The curved toy slipped in slowly at first. Violet never felt anything like this before. She moans as the fake tongue explores her. She rotates it to feel all the curves enter her. “OOOH.” Each thrust pushes it deeper and deeper into her cunt.

Kennedy sat the desk with her pants down watching. “You’re enjoying that? Enjoying that toy I got you? I bet it’s better than any elf dick you had.” She teased herself with a finger as she watched.

“Yes, Princess. Ooooh, you were so good to get this for me princess”. The “mouth” of the toy was now pressed up against her pussy lips. She grabbed the edged of the base and drove it faster and faster into her. “OOOH, that’s bigger than I thought. OOOH, better than OOOH any cock I ever fucked.” She was thinking out loud now as the thickest part of the toy filled her. Both live audiences enjoyed the show.

TECHNO_PAGAN69: Damn she’s hot as hell. Not sure if I wish was her fucking myself with that monster or if it was my tongue shoved up her.

CHAOS_MAGE: Imagine how the slut will be with some real cock in her. A toy can’t compete.

Kennedy resisted replying to the egotistical comment as she watched the potential slayer fuck herself. She only half looked at the chat as the next to be called showed herself to be a perfect obedient slut. She remembered how much The Council praised and adored Vi’s training. She wondered if any survivors were jerking off to her now. O well, she certainly was. It made all those awkward conversations about demon species and staking techniques she had with Vi “to teach the next one, just in case” worth it.

The slayer picked up her own pace when she saw Vi’s newest technique. She set the base of the toy on the bed and was now riding it. “OOOOH, yea, I need to do this more often OOOOOOH.” Kennedy was unsure if Violet was speaking to her or the online audience or herself. The redhead’s orgasm neared as she bounced up and down on the purple toy. It slipped and slid on the bed but was sturdy enough. She rubbed her small perky breasts more. “I’m gonna cum.” She pinched both her nipples to drive herself over the edge. “OH OH OH OOOOOOOOOOH!” Her body fell back onto the bed with the tongue still half inside her.

MS.FANTASTICO: Red heads are always the kinkiest. I wonder what’s going happen next? Think her mistress is going get in on the action?

Kennedy smiled at the perfect segue. She let Vi recovered for a few minutes as she fished out some more toys from the chest. She took out 3 toys and left one on the chest. The other two she bought back to the table. “So perverts and freaks. This is the audience choice segment. After the anal play I’ve prepped her for I am going to use one of these bad boys to destroy little Violet’s cunt. The elf really can handle a lot more than those limp dick boys she had back home. So you guys get to vote on which one.”

Vi audible gasped at the sight. The two dildos were the most obscene things she has seen. And she spent the last week as one of the Slayers’ sex slave. Option A was a giant, yellow curved cock. It was probably just as long as tongue was but it was thicker. And near the base was a huge knot like a dog’s. Vi imagined how much it would stretched her. Option B wasn’t as thick. But it was a few inches longer. She was pretty sure it was modeled after a horse. Either way she’ll be fucked like an animal. But then, these were pleasure toys. A part of her wondered which one will feel better. She was happy she didn’t have to humiliate herself with a decision as the audience voted.

Kennedy left the two  “big finales” on the chair. “Voting closes after I’m done with that perfect little ass. I plugged it for a reason.” She winked into the camera and returned to the bed. She picked the third dildo back up. “Face down, ass up Vi. Should be easier for you after you fucked yourself to oblivion.” She obeyed slowly from exhaustion. The rigid toy in Kennedy’s hand excited her. At the very least she was conditioned to enjoy anal sex. And the rigid toy seemed perfect. “I think this is a dragon’s tail or some shit.” That made sense to Vi. The scales on the top of the shaft seemed good and it had a arrow type shape to it. She lifted her ass into the air and got on her knees again.

“Ompf” she grunted as Kennedy played with her butt plug. Kennedy teased the egg back and forth a little bit. She even rotated it around just to see Vi’s reaction. “OOOOH, more, more please. OH, OHHHH.” Her moans turned into a whine as the plug was removed.

“Aww, don’t worry. It’ll be a crime to leave that hole empty.” With that Vi moaned again as she felt the tip of the toy slide into her. It slid in like butter at first. Her preopened ass eagerly accepted half the dildo in one thrust. The slayer pulled the tail out to the puckered opening of her former roommate before shoving it back down. “Mm, almost there. A few more thrusts and the ass fucking can begin.” Then in a voice too low for the stream to picked up she said “Go on, talk dirty to me. You told me before the key to streaming is to keep talking. And I like you so much better when you talk. At least when you talk about perverted shit like this.”

“Ohh, please, more. More, Princess. Shove that dragon tail up my ass. Please. My little hole feels so good getting stretched out. O yea, I’ll be gaping by the time you’re done ramming me with that scaled up fucker. O yea, OOOOH, yea, I feel it almost there. You almost got the entire thing up my ass. Just a few more thrusts and it’ll be yours, your personal fuck hole. That’s what you want, isn’t it? To own me for trying to kill you? Well then do it, own me, oh oh, ooh that’s it.” Kennedy smiled at the camera as the final inches slid into place. The base of the dildo was right there. She presented the potential’s stuffed ass to the camera. She was sure they got a good look at it before she began the butt fucking.

She grabbed the based and pulled it out. “That’s it. You’re my anal whore from now on. Remember who owns you, bitch. And remember the reasons you’re here taking not even a cock up that tight little ass of yours and I’m the one ramming it up your ass.” For punctuation she slammed the tail back in to the hilt.

“You know, I think we could have been friends if things worked out differently. I mean sure, I’m a brat and spoiled thanks to my father but you’re cute and passionate about your hobbies. And that red hair, so my type.” Kennedy was now thrusting the toy in and out of Vi’s ass. It was awkward at first as she tried to grip the base but the shape helped it slide in and out. “You’re like a pornographic pixie. But you had a sadistic smile on your face as you talked about my death. O well, either way I’ll probably be fucking your ass right now. And you love it.”

“Oh, yes Princess Kennedy. Please, please. Oh, please make me cum. Make me gape like a common tavern whore. O yes, please. Oh, OHHHHHH” at that she felt Kennedy begin playing with her clit. “EEEEEH, what are you doing?” Kennedy buried the bad-dragon toy into Vi’s ass and was now spinning it. The groves of the fake scales made her moan as it rotated inside her. It hurt a bit, but more she was surprised.  “Oh, oh, OOOOOOOOOOOH.” Vi’s next orgasm quickly hit as the newest rogue slayer twisted and thrust the phallus into her ass and fingered her clit. She panted as Kennedy pulled the cock out.

“Spread your cheeks for your paying audience.” Vi did so. She was still a bit out of it as she heard Kennedy walk away. “I’m sure dozens are jerking off thinking of that hole right now. I wonder how much cum was milked out to your ass. Plus the ladies are so slick right now wishing one of us were eating their cunt.” Kennedy checked the computer for the poll. “Giddy up elf girl. Looks like your loyal fans want to see you fucked by horse cock.”

Kennedy glanced at the comments. “Damn, your audience is really perverted. Hey, Chaos Mage, chill on the bestiality. One warning before I ban you.” With a few clicks she deleted the offending comment about getting a real horse. “Ok freaks, time for the big finish. Emphasis on the big.” She winked at camera as she grabbed the giant fake horse cock. The computer beeped again as more comments flooded in. “MM, now there’s an idea Ms. Fantastico. Just keep watching.”

“So let see that pretty little count. Go on Vi, flat on your back and spread your legs again. Hopefully you opened yourself up enough for this.” Vi watch Kennedy approach slowly. The black and white dildo was more than a foot long. The mix of fear and sexual curiosity created a shock look on her face. Kennedy licked her lips.  

Vi struggled to spread her legs wider. Kennedy went right to work. “You know, in a future video I think I’ll torture you with foreplay and pleasure to the point where you beg for me to kill you. Then I’ll lick until you cum in my mouth a thousand times.” She lined the rigid head of the silicone horse dick up to the soaked cunt. “But right now, I’m getting straight to work.” The potential slayer yelped as the head entered her.

Despite her words, Kennedy was slow. At least at first. “GRR, OHHH GOD.” The slayer listened carefully to Vi’s mix of grunts and moans. Once the ring around the head popped in it was easier. “OOOH.” Still Kennedy was pretty sure Vi was unable to sensibly speak. But Kennedy had another use for her mouth.

“Here, suck this clean. Ms. Fantastico donated an extra 10 bucks to see you taste your anal juices.” She opened her mouth to accept the butt plug Kennedy dangled in front of her. “I want that clean before I’m done fucking this cunt. And make sure the camera can see you. Don’t want Ms. Fantastico wasting her money.” Vi grabbed the base of the egg shape dildo and began licking it like a lollipop or ice cream cone. Her tongue twirled around the tip. By now she barely noticed the bitter taste. Faith had some sort of fetish for ATM action and Vi quickly learned to please it. This wasn’t even that big compared to what she usually had to suck clean out of an asshole.

As she continued sucking on an egg Kennedy picked up speed. Vi felt the molded veins and girth dive deeper and deeper into her. Kennedy held one leg and spread it even wider as she continued to slide the monster in. She would never even think about using this on herself but she could see the appeal. She knew some of her ex girlfriends really enjoyed being filled up. This certainly counted. She marveled as the thick bulge in the middle of the toy breached. She heard a muffle moan come out of Vi’s mouth. The butt plug half in her mouth acted as a makeshift gag. “Damn, real size queen, aren’t you? Well don’t worry, I’ll remember that.”  

Vi focused on the toy in her mouth. She had to constantly shift it and rotate it around to make sure she got all the area. While it could easily fit in her mouth, the shape prevented her from actually getting her butt cream off it that way. She just finished the underside of the plug when she felt the base of the dildo hit her. The sensation of being this filled was amazing.

“Are you done with that? If so, thank me for stuffing your nasty little cunt so much.” Kennedy was properly fucking her with the horse cock now.

“Thank you, thank you for stuffing me so much with that big fat horse cock. O yes, thank you Princess Kennedy for sharing so many of your toys with me today. OOOH, OOH.”

Kennedy was picking up the pace as her other hand fumbled over the surprise Vi didn’t notice. “You know, I bet you’re the type of girl who wanted a pony growing up. You probably begged you dad for one for Christmas. Well, merry Christmas Vi. This the closest you’re going get. I should know. I have some, being a princess and all.” As she felt Vi’s fifth or sixth orgasm hit she pushed the syringe she had attached to the dildo.

“OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO” Vi screamed as she felt the cock cum in her. She felt her cunt fill up with something. But she couldn’t figure it out before she passed out. Kennedy smiled. This “cum lube” was better than she thought. It made good the toys slide in easily and a provided aa fun finish. Maybe next time she’ll give Vi a facial. She slowly pulled the cock the cock out and left Vi’s legs spread for the camera.

The viewers saw the passed out elf girl lying on the bed. Her legs spread open and fake cum leaking out of her cunt. Kennedy propped her up a little bit to give one final view of Vi’s well fucked asshole. The butt plug reinserted quite easily. She then walked over to the desk top. “Hope you all enjoyed. Leave your kinky suggestions for next time. I got a whore to clean up.”


End file.
